Fallait que ça tombe sur moi !
by Orwen-P'titeMoustache
Summary: Stiles aurait pu vivre une vie tout à fait normal. Malheureusement sa vie a commencé à se détraquer après que Scott soit devenu un loup-garou, que Derek ait débarqué, qu'un alpha assoiffé de vengeance se soit mis à les traquer... La liste était longue ! Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger...
1. Chevalier Servant &Princesse en Détresse

Après des mois d'absence me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire. Je vous conseille vivement de regarder Teen Wolf, c'est vraiment sympa comme série et la deuxième saison est excellent !

Au passage, je vous préviens qu'il y a des petits passages Derek/Stiles, mais rien de bien méchant ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Chevalier Servant et Princesse en Détresse !**

Ce mec l'énervait au plus haut point et il l'aurait bien cogné. Malheureusement il ne pouvait rien lui faire sous peine de se voir arracher le bras avec les crocs en guise de représailles. Mais en même temps, Stiles était attiré par Derek. Ce mec dégageait un taux de testostérones impressionnant ! Et il devait le reconnaître, il aimait ces moments de complicité entre lui et Derek ! Comme par exemple le jour où ils étaient tous les deux dans la Jeep et où Derek lui avait amoureusement explosé la tête contre son volant ou encore ce moment magique où Derek lui avait susurré ces mots délicats : « Démarre…Ou je t'arracher la gorge…avec mes dents. ». Que de bons souvenirs ! Pourtant Stiles avait un certain respect pour lui, même si dernièrement, après être devenu l'alpha, il était devenu un peu connard sur les bords. Enfin maintenant Stiles avait une arme contre Derek : il lui avait sauvé la vie et il savait que s'il le lui rappelait, Derek ne le tuerait pas et ne lui ferait aucun mal ou presque. Comment le savait-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, c'était plutôt comme…une certitude, une intuition tenace au fond de lui. Derek n'était pas du genre à tuer les gens sans bonne raison, et puis s'il avait voulu tuer Stiles, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

Ces derniers temps avaient été mouvementés, surtout pour Stiles, mais personne ne s'en rendait compte. Tous ses amis et connaissance étaient soit des loups garous, soit comme Lydia et Jackson, des loups-garous un peu ratés, ou encore des chasseurs. Bref il était le seul humain normal de toute cette petite bande de joyeux lurons. Heureusement il n'était pas totalement stupide ce qui lui permettait, la plupart du temps, d'échapper à la mort. Le jeune homme commençait à saturer et voulait s'éloigner de tout ça. Penser à lui pour une fois.

Stiles était assis devant son bureau, essayant de réviser un contrôle de math pour la semaine prochaine. Mais trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête pour arriver à se concentrer. Il se leva, enfila une veste et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« - Où vas-tu Stiles ? demanda son père.

- Je sors.

- Il est 19h et tu as un test à réviser, non ?

- J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air.

- Tu sembles tourmenté ces derniers temps, tout va bien ?

- Ouais, tout va bien. Maintenant je peux sortir ?

- …Oui…Oui, vas-y », finit par dire son père, surpris par la réaction de son fils, qu'il regarda sortir.

Stiles monta dans sa Jeep et prit la direction des bois. Arrivé, il se gara, descendit de sa voiture et commença à marcher. Le regard baissé sur ses chaussures, la tête remplie de trop de problèmes qui l'agaçait fortement. Il ne faisait pas attention où il allait mais il vit quand même la paire de chaussures noires qui se tenait juste devant lui. Il releva la tête.

« - Tu ne devrais pas être là Stiles, c'est dangereux.

- Merci de te préoccuper de moi, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ces bois sont dangereux, à moins de trébucher sur un morceau de bois et de me fracasser la tête contre un rocher ! Déclara d'une traite Stiles qui n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être dérangé pour le moment.

- Je ne pensais pas à ça, mais plutôt au fait que c'est mon territoire.

- Oh et bien désolé mais ces arbres se ressemblent tellement que je ne sais plus où commence et où finit ton « territoire » ! Répondit Stiles de plus en plus sur les nerfs

- Méfie toi Stiles, je pourrais…

- Tu pourrais m'arracher la gorge avec tes dents, je sais ! Mais tu vois là, je suis occupé à autre chose.

- …

- Maintenant tu peux dégager, s'il te plait. »

Derek plaqua Stiles contre un arbre, un bras sur la gorge de celui-ci.

« - Ne me cherche pas Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Rien ! Et aux dernières nouvelles, rien ne m'interdit de me promener parmi les feuilles mortes !

- Si, quand on fait partie de la meute adverse.

- Je ne fais partie d'aucune meute ! Je ne suis ni du côté de Scott qui ne pense qu'à Allison, au point d'en être détestablement niais, ni de celui de Lydia qui ne pense qu'a Jackson, encore moins du côté de Jackson qui ne m'aime pas vraiment au cas où tu ne l'ai pas remarqué, ou de la famille Argent. Et je ne fais pas partie de ta meute non plus…Je pense que c'est assez évident ! Vociféra t-il d'une seule traite

- … Derek ne put rien répondre, il n'avait jamais vu Stiles dans cet état.

- Maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser respirer et m'en aller, ce serait vraiment un grand honneur de la part de l'alpha assoiffé de pouvoir que tu es devenu ! »

Toujours abasourdi par le comportement de Stiles, Derek ne bougea pas d'un poil. Et il fut encore plus surpris quand le jeune homme mit toutes ses forces pour le pousser. Derek, repoussé un mètre de l'arbre, regarda Stiles s'éloigner à pas rapides. Son instinct d'alpha, agressé sur son propre territoire, le poussait à attaquer. Mais Derek en tant qu'humain ressentait comme de la peine pour le garçon. Il arriva à contenir son instinct et partit retrouver ses « louveteaux ».

Stiles marchait tout en fulminant contre ce qu'était devenu sa vie. Il ne demandait pas grand chose ! Juste un peu d'attention, que les gens qu'il considérait comme ses amis comprennent qu'il avait souvent mis en jeu sa propre vie pour ne recevoir en retour que des mercis prononcés rapidement. Son téléphone vibra, le sortant du brouhaha de ses pensées. Il sortit le portable de sa poche, et regarda qui appelait. Son père bien sur.

« - Oui !

- Il est plus de 22h, maintenant tu rentres !

- Ok, j'arrive »

Stiles remit son portable dans sa veste, puis fit demi-tour.

**_Le sol qui se rapproche…un visage…une voix…des sirènes…du noir…des lumières blanches…des voix…noir…BIP…BIP…BIP_**

Stiles se réveilla et la première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond blanc.

« - Tu es réveillé mon grand ? Tu vas bien ? Tu m'entends ?

- Doucement papa.

- Oui, désolé.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Apparemment tu aurais glissé et ta tête aurait heurté une pierre. Heureusement une jeune femme passait par là et a appelé une ambulance. Tu as une commotion, donc pas de Lacrosse pendant un moment. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore à cette heure là dans les bois ! Après tout se qui c'est passé ces dernier temps !

- Oh papa, c'est bon, j'suis pas mort, tout va bien !

- Tu as le don de m'exaspérer Stiles.

- Est-ce que Scott est passé ? …Ah ma tête, j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur.

- Non il n'est pas encore passé…mais…

- …Mais ?

- Derek, oui.

- Pardon ? »

En entendant ça, Stiles se releva d'un coup, lui déclenchant de violents vertiges. Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« - Entrez.

- Hello !

- …Vous êtes la personne qui m'a sauvé ? Finit par dire Stiles, un peu ailleurs.

- Bonne déduction jeune homme.

- Merci.

- Pas besoin de me remercier, ton père l'a suffisamment fait pour deux personnes. Je passais juste vérifier que la personne que j'avais sauvée n'était pas mourante.

- Apparemment j'ai encore de beaux jours devant moi.

- Tant mieux. Bien, je vais vous laissez dans ce cas. Rétablis toi bien jeune homme.

- Attendez, je peux savoir le nom de ma sauveuse.

- Mmm…je ne sais pas ! J'aimerais garder ce côté mystérieux du sauveur anonyme.

- S'il vous plait ! « Pleurnicha » Stiles, en faisant ses yeux des Chat Potté

- Alayna. Repose toi bien…Stiles. »

La jeune femme sortit de la chambre, laissant Stiles et son père, qui ne tarda pas lui non plus à partir afin de laisser son fils se reposer.

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla difficilement. Sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal, tout comme les différentes contusions qu'il avait sur le corps, dû à sa chute.

« - Enfin réveillé !

- Woooh !

- Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Rigola Alayna

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
- Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dis que je pourrais te rendre une petite visite pour voir si tu allais mieux.

- Pas vraiment. En plus d'avoir mal de partout, ma dignité en a prit un sacré coup !

- Hahaha, ne t'inquiète pas, ta dignité est sauve. Si ça peut te rassurer, quand je marchais dans les bois, j'ai failli plusieurs fois tomber. Le terrain est glissant.

- Au fait, je n'ai pas pu vous demander ça hier mais…je ne vous ai jamais vu en ville.

- C'est normal je suis arrivé il y a trois jours

- Nouvelle et déjà la sauveuse de Beacon Hills, pas mal !

- J'aime faire des entrées remarquées. »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauté Stiles.

« - Stiles ! ça va mon pote ?

- J'ai connu mieux. Répondit sèchement le jeune convalescent.

- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien Stiles ! S'exclama Allison

- Bon et bien je vais te laisser avec tes amis. »

Alayna fit un petit signe de tête pour dire au revoir et quitta l'hôpital, sous le regard dur de Scott, qui reniflait l'air.

« - C'est qui elle ?

- Elle, s'appelle Alayna et c'est elle qui as appelé les secours.

- Méfie toi d'elle !

- Pourquoi ? Tu vas me dire que c'est elle qui m'a poussée et qu'en fait elle veut me manger !

- Du calme ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que…elle sent différemment.

- Mon dieu, elle sent une odeur différente ! Tous aux abris.

- Je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

- Si tu t'inquiétais vraiment, tu serais venu plus tôt ! Mais je suppose que tu étais…occupé. Allison et Scott se regardèrent coupable. Même Derek est passé !

- Quoi ?

- Derek…D-E-R-E-K, l'alpha est passé. Maintenant partez, j'aimerais me reposer.

- Sti…

- Dégagez ! »

Les deux amoureux sortir rapidement, surpris, voir même choqués de la réaction de leur ami. Peu après l'infirmière entra dans la chambre.

« - Tu t'es fâché avec Scott ? Demanda Mélissa, la mère de Scott.

- Je…c'est compliqué.

- D'accord. Mais si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler, ok ? »

Stiles, hocha la tête tandis que Mélissa vérifiait que tout allais bien.

« - Tu pourras rentrer ce soir.

- Merci.

- Repose toi bien, le temps que tu es ici.

- Ok »

Au lycée, Scott fonça droit sur Jackson, qui était en train de chercher quelque chose dans son casier.

« - Faut qu'j'te parle ! Déclara Scott énervé

- …Jackson l'ignora royalement

- Jackson !

- Quoi, McCall ?

- Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Stiles ?

- Tout le monde est au courant. Glisser dans les bois et se fracasser la tête contre une pierre. Quel crétin ! »

Scott grogna légèrement pour avertir son co-capitaine de faire attention à ses propos.

« - Oh, du calme, le louveteau !

- T'étais où hier soir ?

- Tu m'accuses de l'avoir suivit dans les bois et de l'avoir poussé ?

- Alors, oui ou non ?

- Crois moi, si c'était moi, il ne serait pas dans le même état. Maintenant que ton petit interrogatoire est fini, je me tire d'ici. Si je traine encore plus avec toi, on va croire que je suis devenu un looser. »

Jackson partit en digne male conquérant, ou en frimeur, question de point de vu. Quand à Scott, il resta seul dans le couloir avec lui même, sans Stiles pour le soutenir. Il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé dans les bois, ni pourquoi Derek était venu lui rendre visite, ni même qui était cette…comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Al…Ali…Ale…cette fille, et le pire c'était que son meilleur ami, lui en voulait, mais de quoi ? C'était le plus grand mystère.

En fin d'après-midi, le jeune Loup-Garou passa voir son ami à l'hôpital. Malheureusement, sa mère lui annonça qu'il l'avait loupé de peu. Stiles était déjà rentré chez lui. Sa mère en profita pour lui demander si quelque chose c'était passé entre lui et Stiles. Il ne pu que répondre qu'il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi son ami lui en voulait. Scott, après cette petite discussion décida de passé chez les Stilinski.

Quand il arriva, il ne vit pas la voiture du Sheriff, qui devait toujours travailler à cette heure. Il frappa. Aucune réponse. Il réessaya une seconde fois sans plus de succès. Pourtant il savait que Stiles était là. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur.

« - Allez Stiles, ouvre moi ! Cria t-il en direction de la fenêtre de chambre de son ami »

Cette initiative essuya un refus frappant. Stiles ne daigna même pas lui envoyer un sms pour lui dire non. En désespoir de cause Scott rentra chez lui.

Le lendemain, comme l'avait prescrit le docteur, Stiles resta à la maison afin de se reposer. Il se réveilla tôt à cause d'un mal de tête atroce et du donc trouver une activité pour cette matinée. Après avoir déjeuné, il essaya de lire. Mais il avait la concentration d'une petite cuillère, et après avoir lu vingt fois la même phrase sans la comprendre, il changea d'activité. Il s'installa à son bureau, alluma son ordinateur et vérifia ses mails. Vingt venant de Scott, une pub pour le nouvel institut de beauté de la ville, et une offre spécial : 1 pizza achetée, la deuxième offerte. Seul ce dernier message l'enthousiasma. Il imprima le bon de la pizzeria, puis descendit se caler devant la télé. Il zappa, zappa et oh surprise rezappa encore et encore. Aucun programme ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Finalement il porta son choix sur Disney Channel pendant qu'il se préparait un repas. Quand il eu finit son délicieux steak frite, il prit une douche, s'habilla et partit faire un tour.

Il errait ça et là, en quête d'une quelconque distraction. Il s'arrêta devant une librairie et décida d'y entrer. Il fut accueillit par un vieux monsieur qui lui demanda si il pouvait lui être utile. Stiles répondit simplement qu'il jetait juste un coup d'œil. Son attention se porta sur les romans illustrés. Il en prit un au hasard. L'histoire parlait d'une jeune femme et de son petit frère, orphelins qui voulaient retrouver les assassins de leurs parents. Tout en enquêtant, ils prirent connaissances des êtres surnaturels qui les entouraient. Stiles feuilleta. Les dessins étaient si réalistes qu'il finit par acheter le livre.

« - Très bon choix jeune homme ! Les romans de Jal-Ayden sont vraiment passionnants, et les illustrations qui les accompagnent sont magnifiques.

- Oui, c'est ce qui m'a attiré. Dit Stiles en payant

- Bonne lecture, jeune homme.

- Merci. »

Stiles sortit de la boutique, content de son achat, et reprit son errance. Il feuilletait son roman, tout en marchant, quand il percuta quelque chose…ou quelqu'un. Un bras le retint de tomber

« - Oh pardon, excusez-moi ! S'excusa Stiles, en relevant enfin la tête, découvrant une Alayna transpirante en tenue de sport.

- Stiles ! Pour quelqu'un qui a eu une commotion, je te trouve bien actif ! S'exclama la jeune femme, qui tenait toujours le bras du jeune homme.

- Vous venez de me sauver une deuxième fois ! Je ne suis pas sur que mon crâne aurait apprécier une seconde chute.

- Princesse charmante, pour vous servir. Plaisanta la jeune femme. »

Stiles rigola, ce qui lui déclencha un vertige. Alayna le rattrapa une seconde fois par le bras. Il se passa quelque seconde avant que sa vision redevienne à la normal.

« - Vous n'arrêter pas de me sauver, et moi je suis coupable d'assassina contre votre mp3. Soupira Stiles, les yeux rivés sur l'appareil qui jonchait sur le sol.

- Habituellement j'aurais sauvé mon mp3, mais comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois ! Alors j'ai choisis de ne pas te laisser tomber encore une fois à la place.

- Ma dignité a vraiment été réduite à néant depuis que je me suis cogné la tête comme un imbécile dans la forêt. »

Alayna sourit devant l'air abattu du jeune homme, avant de relâcher une fois encore le bras de celui-ci

« - Vous avez une sacrée poigne. S'exclama t-il en se massant

- Désolée. Bref, que fais-tu ici, alors que tu devrais être dans un endroit appelé maison, affalé sur le canapé ?

- C'est ce que j'ai fais…au début, mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

- On dirait que tu as souvent besoin de prendre l'air en ce moment.

- Hein ?

- Et bien, quand je t'ai trouvée tu étais dans la forêt, et généralement, on y rencontre seulement, les chasseurs, les amoureux qui se cachent de leur parents et les gens qui ont besoin de prendre l'air…Et parfois des psychopathes !

- Qui vous dis que je n'allais pas retrouver quelqu'un ?

- Intuition féminine, ça marche ?

- Je suppose. Sourit Stiles

- Que dirais-tu de passer, chez ta sauveuse, t'abreuver, bequeter et te reposer un peu. En plus je pourrais te ramener en voiture chez toi après.

- … Je voudrais pas vous

- T'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas du tout…sinon je te l'aurais pas proposée. Allez viens suis moi. »

Alayna ramassa son mp3, puis se dirigea vers une intersection. Stiles lui emboita le pas.

Dix minutes plus tard il se trouvait devant une belle maison à la pelouse impeccable. Alayna traversa l'allée afin d'ouvrir sa porte. Stiles se dandinait toujours sur le trottoir, se demandant si il devait entrer ou non. Quand il se décida enfin à avancer, il fut arrêté par une voix familière.

« - Stiles !

- Derek ! S'exclama Stiles, totalement surpris de le voir pile à cet endroit.

- Faut qu'on parle, monte ! »

Stiles, confus, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il regarda Derek puis se retourna en direction d'Alayna.

« - Stiles ! Monte ! La voix de Derek se faisait de plus en plus insistante, tandis qu'il regardait la jeune femme.

Une tension était palpable entre le loup et Alayna. Mais pourquoi cette tension ? Stiles était de plus en plus confus.

La logique lui dictait d'aller dans la voiture de Derek. Après tout il le connaissait depuis plus longtemps qu'Alayna, bien qu'ils ne s'étaient pas toujours très bien entendus. Mais il préféra tourner le dos à Derek, peut-être par esprit de contradiction, et entrer chez la jeune femme. Il jura entendre des jurons lancé à mi-voix, puis la voiture de l'alpha démarra en trombe.

« - Qui était-ce ? Demanda Alayna à l'adresse de Stiles

- Une connaissance. »

Elle hocha de la tête plusieurs fois en signe de compréhension, puis invita Stiles à s'installer dans le salon, avant de partir dans ce qui devait être la cuisine. Le jeune homme, soudain timide, resta dans le hall d'entrée, comme si il avait peur de briser quelque chose en entrant plus avant dans cette maison. Alayna ressortit au bout de quelques minutes, les bras encombrés d'un plateau sur lequel reposait verres, sodas, jus de fruit, eau et cookies, et entraina Stiles à sa suite dans le salon.

« - C'est très…asiatique ! Remarqua t-il en examinant la pièce des yeux.

- Ma famille a beaucoup voyagée. France, Russie, Nouvelle-Zélande, Irlande, Afrique, Hawaii, Los Angeles…et pratiquement toute l'Asie. Mais nous sommes resté un long moment au Japon…Je suppose que ça se ressent. »

Tandis qu'elle expliquait tout cela, elle indiqua à Stiles de s'asseoir, puis lui tendit un verre et un cookie.

Alors qu'il mangeait avec appétit, des bruits de pas dévalant un escalier se firent entendre.

« - Alay, t'es…C'est qui ? Demanda un jeune homme.

- Stiles.

- L'étudiant que tu as trouvé dans les bois, c'est ça ?

- Ouep, je suis l'étudiant tristement connu pour m'être vautré dans les bois… mais au moins mon exploit à fait de moi un célébrité ! Déclara Stiles, presque fier de lui !»

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Stiles les détailla. Le jeune homme devait vraisemblablement être son petit frère. Il était plutôt grand, autant que Derek a vu de nez, le teint légèrement halé. Son T-shirt laissait apparaître un torse bien fait. Il devait surement être sportif. Stiles s'attarda ensuite sur Alayna. A l'hôpital il n'avait pas vraiment pu la regarder, sa tête le faisant trop souffrir. Elle n'était pas très grande, peut-être 1m65. Un corps athlétique, comme son frère. En fait en les « examinant » attentivement tout les deux, on aurait pu les prendre pour des faux jumeaux. Même teint, mêmes traits fins, qui donnait au visage du frère un côté androgyne, mêmes cheveux châtain au reflet roux et mêmes yeux d'une teinte profonde entre le bleu, le vert et le gris. Il cru apercevoir pendant un instant un éclat dorée. Surement un effet de lumière ! Mais ce qui était le plus…fascinant, était leur aura. Ils dégageaient une telle force de caractère, un charisme non pas écrasant mais plutôt sauvage. Après réflexion, Stiles se dit que c'était probablement pour cela que Derek était tant sur la défensive et que Scott lui avait dit de se méfier d'elle. Oh et une dernière révélation pointa le bout de son nez dans sa petite caboche : il était entouré par une quantité de potentiel mannequin ! Derek, qui, il fallait le reconnaître était super bien foutu, Jackson était plutôt pas mal dans son genre, bien qu'un « peu » agaçant, et Allison, Erica et Lydia…surtout Lydia, défendait très bien leur place de jolies filles.

Stiles, plongé dans d'intenses réflexions, ne réagit pas de suite quand Alayna l'appela.

« -Stiles ? Princesse servante à Jeune Étourdi, vous me recevez ?

- Hein…heu oui, pardon. Balbutia le jeune homme, une fois redescendu sur terre.

- Je te présente Jaden, mon petit frère. Il va au même lycée que toi, sauf qu'il est en terminal. Enfin sa seconde terminale pour être exacte. Monsieur joue les idiots notoires.

- Ma chère grande sœur, dois-je vous rappeler le fiasco qu'a été votre année de seconde ?

- Touché coulé. »

Stiles ne savait pas trop si il devait rire ou rester stoïque mais finalement Alayna éclata de rire, rapidement suivit par les deux garçons.

Pendant deux bonnes heures, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, et Stiles eu presque l'impression que sa vie était redevenue comme avant. Pas de discussion sur la façon dont un loup-garou pouvait vous massacrer, ni sur les méthodes d'interrogatoires des Argent, ni même sur la façon dont il allait se débrouiller pour attacher Scott à la prochaine pleine lune. Pourtant, il savait au fond de lui, que d'avoir ignorer Scott et surtout Derek allait avoir de lourdes retombées, et ça allait encore être pour sa pomme.

Comme convenu, Alayna le déposa chez lui en voiture. Après qu'il eu claqué la portière, Alayna, se souvenant d'une chose importante, baissa la vitre du côté passager.

« - Au fait Stiles, arrête de me vouvoyez, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 60 ans. »

Stiles sourit à la remarque et lui promis de la tutoyer. Quand il franchit la porte de sa maison, il était presque 17h30. Son père n'allait surement pas tarder à rentrer.

Quand son père arriva, il échangea quelques mots sur leurs journées respectives avec lui, en omettant de mentionner sa petite escapade que son père n'aurait pas approuvée. Stiles prépara ensuite le repas. Ils mangèrent presque en silence. Ce qui sembla surprendre son père, qui était habitué à être assaillit de questions concernant les enquêtes qu'il menait.

A la fin du repas, Stiles débarrassa rapidement la table, puis couru en direction des escaliers, attrapa le sac contenant le livre au passage, monta les marches quatre à quatre, ferma sa chambre à clé et finis sa course en effectuant un plongeon parfaitement exécuté sur son lit. Contre coup de son petit marathon : une bonne migraine et des vertiges.

Jal-Ayden, curieux nom ! Bizarrement ça lui disait quelque chose. Il consulta internet mais ne trouva rien à se mettre sous la dent, hormis les titres des romans, leurs résumés, leurs prix et les images qui les accompagnaient. Rien sur l'auteur. A croire que c'était un fantôme. L'idée fit sourire Stiles, qui s'imaginait déjà en train de demander un autographe à l'esprit romancier.

Jal-Ayden. Plus il le prononçait, plus ce nom lui semblait familier. Stiles finit par prendre une feuille et un crayon et commença à gribouiller. Yjeadn. Non. Ladjen. Non plus. Denjalay. Peut-être le nom d'une plante ou d'un muscle inconnu à sa connaissance ! Ja…Et soudain se fut l'illumination. Jaden et Alay pour Alayna. Coïncidence ? Il en doutait. Le frère et la sœur étaient en réalités les romanciers et dessinateurs du livre qu'il tenait entre les mains !

Stiles épuisé d'avoir trop cogité, finit par s'endormir comme un bébé sur son lit.


	2. Mystères et boules de poils

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Le troisième sera peut-être un peu plus long à arriver, vu que je ne l'ai pas encore fini ^^"

Je tiens à dire un grand merci à ma beta Camille, d'avoir relu et annoté ce chapitre pour l'améliorer.

Je le dis souvent mais excusez-moi si vous trouvez des fautes, j'ai beau relire et avoir une beta, il y en a toujours des suffisamment fourbes pour se cacher -_-"

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mystères et boules de poils**

Le lendemain, il se réveilla tranquillement, content d'avoir encore une journée de libre, sans cours. Comme hier, il déjeuna tout en s'instruisant devant des émissions pour enfants. Hier, quand Alayna l'avait ramené, elle lui avait conseillé de rester sagement chez lui pour se reposer. Etonnement, il avait décidé d'écouter ce conseil. Cela le surprit lui même. Après tout Stiles n'était pas du genre à écouter ce que les gens lui disaient. Il avait même plutôt tendance à faire exactement le contraire. Surtout quand c'était son père qui lui interdisait de ne pas venir fouiner sur des scènes de crimes.

Après avoir mangé lentement ses céréales, et regardé plusieurs dessins animés, il monta dans sa chambre et commença à lire le roman qu'il avait acheté hier. L'intrigue lui plaisait tellement qu'il perdit totalement la notion du temps, et ne fut rappelé à l'ordre que par son ventre qui criait famine. Il descendit à la cuisine, histoire de se préparer quelque chose à grignoter.

Son après-midi se déroula paisiblement. Il finit même par s'endormir devant un documentaire sur la légende des loups-garous. C'est son père qui le réveilla.

« - Stiles…Stiles, lève toi ! Dit le sheriff tout en secouant son fils

- Mmmmh…quoi ?

- Vient manger.

- Mmmh. Grogna Stiles en ouvrant difficilement les yeux

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais, juste un peu fatigué. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Comme d'habitude. Éluda son père

- Demain, tu peux m'emmener au lycée ou je dois prendre le bus. Demanda Stiles, la bouche plein de pâtes

- Pardon ?

- Tu te rappelles que le médecin m'a conseillé de ne pas conduire pendant plusieurs jours ?

- Ah oui…oui oui. Et non je ne pourrais pas t'emmener.

- Ok. »

Après le repas, Stiles monta dans sa chambre et attendit que son père s'endorme devant la télé. Quand il entendit des ronflements, il descendit sur la pointe de pied. Son père laissait toujours trainer sa mallette de dossiers dans l'entrée. Stiles la récupéra et jeta un œil dedans. Il trouva tout de suite ce qu'il cherchait. Une pochette entière, remplit des dossiers « suspects » de Beacon Hills. En gros toutes des affaires ayant impliquées, soit les Argent, soit les loups-garous et plus récemment le Kamina. Il survola les dossiers, qu'il connaissait déjà et remonta dans sa chambre.

Allongé sur son lit, il réfléchit à se qu'il avait lu et vu. Comment dire à son père que des créatures légendaires existaient réellement. « Salut P'pa, bien ta journée ? Ah et au fait, je connais le meurtrier de Monsieur X, c'est un des loups-garous de la ville ! ». De quoi se faire interner direct, ou même mieux, finir en rôti pour Loups.

Stiles s'endormit sur cette « amusante » pensée. Le lendemain matin, son réveil sonna. Sur l'instant il pesta contre cette intrusion sonore dans son sommeil, avant de réaliser qu'il devait se préparer pour aller en cours. Déjeuner, douche, habillage, tout ça en un temps record. Il ne devait pas louper son bus, bien qu'il en eut envie. Alors qu'il partait en direction de l'arrêt de bus, une voiture klaxonna derrière lui. Il se retourna. Une magnifique voiture grise s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« - Hey, Stiles !

- … Jaden, c'est ça ?

- Yep. Tu prends le bus ?

- Ouais, j'ai pas le droit de conduire à cause de ma commotion.

- Monte !

- …

- Si Alay apprend que je t'ai laissé seul, elle va me décapiter…tu veux pas être complice de meurtre ? »

Stiles sourit et monta dans la voiture. Au bout de quelque minute, Jaden sortit un papier de sa poche et le tendit à son passager.

« - Ma sœur m'a demandé de te donner ça.

- C'est quoi ?

- Aucune idée ! »

Stiles déplia les papiers, et découvrit un contrat. La date : le 19 Octobre 2012, était inscrite en haut à droite, tout comme le lieu. Une simple phrase expliquait le contract :

**_Le service « Princesse Servante » vous promet une aide de qualité, 24h/24, 7j/7. Ce service est totalement gratuit et peut-être utilisé à tout moment._**

En bas à gauche, figurait le nom d'Alayna et son numéro de potable, ainsi que celui de Jaden en cas d'injoignabilité. Enfin, son nom à lui apparaissait en bas à droite : Stiles, Chevalier en Détresse.

Jaden lui tendit un stylo, en lui disant de signer. Le jeune homme s'exécuta et tendit le papier à son « chauffeur ». Le deuxième papier était un duplicata, qu'il rangea dans son sac.

Quelques minutes après, ils arrivèrent au lycée de Beacon Hills. Jaden se gara sous le regard des étudiants. Peu d'entre eux avait de belles voitures, hormis Jackson, qui se trouvait être là au moment où ils s'entrèrent sur le parking. Quand Stiles sortit de la voiture, Jackson lui jeta un regard effaré, comme si il avait vu Dieu et Satan sortir bras dessus bras dessous d'une Porsche. Les autres regards étaient dirigés vers Jaden. Enfin les filles regardaient Jaden, les garçons, eux, préféraient largement Miss Porsche. Scott arriva peu après, en vélo.

« ça va ? Demanda Scott, qui s'était approché de Stiles

- Ouais

- Si t'as besoin que je te ramène se soir, t'as mon numéro. Lança Jaden en s'éloignant

- Je me disais bien que c'était louche ! T'es gay en fait ! Comment tu as fait pour te dégoter un mec qui conduit une Porsche 918 Spyder, tête de nœuds ? Cracha méchamment Jackson

- … Sur l'instant Stiles ne répondit rien, vu qu'il essayait d'enregistrer le fait qu'on le prenait pour un gay. Au moins ça répondait à sa question : Est-ce que j'attire les gays !

- C'était qui lui ? Question Scott, en ignorant totalement Jackson

- Jaden, le frère d'Alayna.

- Un tricheur et un gay… la pire duo de looser de Beacon Hills ! Frima Jackson, son fameux sourire en coin plaqué sur son visage

- Jaloux ? Tu es en manque d'amour c'est ça ? Tu aimerais que Danny te fasse un câlin ?...Et Scott est un tricheur…par inadvertance ! »

Toute trace de sourire disparu du beau minois de Jackson. Stiles et Scott, lui tournèrent le dos et partirent en cours, laissant l'ex star de Lacrosse planté comme un idiot devant la Porsche. Pour une fois c'était lui qu'on ignorait, ce qu'il n'appréciât pas particulièrement. Mais il avait encore l'entrainement de Lacrosse pour se venger.

Scott se transforma en vraie pipelette. Questionné, interrogé, en long, en large et en travers, par son ami, Stiles finit par avoir une migraine semblable à un chantier de construction couplé avec une orchestre symphonique en désaccord et un soupçon d'autoroute en pleine heure de pointe faisant un Concerto Dysharmonique en Mi bémol mineur dans sa tête. C'était ça ou tous les animaux de la Terre s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour danser la samba du siècle dans son crâne. Heureusement pour lui, Scott n'eut pas trop le temps de bavasser, car ils entrèrent bientôt dans la salle de classe, où le prof venait juste de rentrer.

En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, Stiles préférait largement l'interrogatoire de Scott au cours passionnant de son prof adoré : .

« - Et bien , ravi de vous revoir en classe. J'espère que le coup que vous avez reçu à la tête, ne va en rien altérer vos capacités mentales ! Déclara le prof, de son ton le plus condescendant

- Mon intelligence vous remercie de votre bienveillance à son égard… »

Le professeur, remonta ses lunettes, renifla d'un air dédaigneux, et repartit en direction de son bureau, avant de donner tranquillement ses instructions avec tout le mépris du monde, tout en regardant méchamment ses élèves par dessus ses lunettes. Ce prof était infect. Qu'on lui coupe la tête et que la peste l'emporte !

« Aujourd'hui, TP. Vous serez par pair et réaliserez les expériences des pages 38-39 et 40…Attendez ! Dit soudain le prof, en haussant un peu la voix, en voyant ses élèves se mettre au travail. Laissez moi d'abord annoncer avec qui vous travaillerez. »

M. Harris, prenait presque un malin plaisir à mettre les gens qui se détestait le plus ensemble. Stiles l'avait toujours su : ce prof était sadique ! Mais quand M. Harris annonça à la suite, les trois derniers binômes, il failli faire une crise cardiaque. Scott et Jackson, Allison et Erica, Lydia et lui-même. Il aurait mieux fait de rester un jour de plus au lit. Cette journée allait le tuer !

« Tu t'es remis de ta chute ? Demanda Lydia, surement plus par convenance que par réel intérêt

- Apparemment, oui.

- Bien ! Dit-elle en versant un produit dans un tube à essaie.

- Et toi…ça va ? Tenta Stiles

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répondit Lydia sèchement, tout en ayant la voix douce comme du miel. »

Ok mauvaise approche…vraiment très mauvaise. Stiles s'en voulait d'être un tel idiot.

« - Passe moi, l'acide. Déclara Lydia, concentrée sur son mélange

- Tiens. Dit timidement Stiles

- C'est bien, tu ne t'es pas trompé. Moi qui te prenait pour un idiot ! »

Lydia arracha presque des mains, la fiole contenant l'acide. Le pauvre Stiles resta abasourdi.

Derrière eux, le duo Scott/Jackson n'était pas bien plus glorieux. Un silence de mort régnait entre les deux capitaines de Lacrosse.

« L'acide ! Ordonna Jackson en tendant la main

- Quoi ? Scott était totalement paumé

- L'acide…tu sais le truc qui te crame la peau quand ça te tombe dessus !

- C'est quel flacon ?

- Le blanc, imbécile ! Jackson soupira d'exaspération avant d'attraper violemment le produit.

Du côté de la table d'Erica et Allison, l'ambiance était plus que glacée. A côté le Pôle Nord ressemblait à l'une des contrées les plus chaudes du monde.

« Je me demande ce que Scott te trouve ! Déclara calmement Erica, tout en souriant »

Allison ne répondit rien et continua de mélanger les produits. Elles se lancèrent tour à tour des regards mauvais et dédaigneux. C'était presque un combat psychologique entre les deux jeunes filles. Mais bien vite elles en vinrent aux mains de manière furtive. Une griffure par ci, un pied écrasé par là, un pincement au bras en réponse à un tirage de cheveux. Ce n'était pas « Retour vers le Futur » mais « Retour dans le passé : Maternelle Supérieure». M. Harris ne remarqua rien, et si c'était le cas, il ne fit aucune remarque.

Heureusement pour chacun d'eux, le cours touchait à sa fin.

Les cours s'enchaînèrent, laissant peu d'occasions à Scott d'harceler Stiles de questions. Sauf que la pause déjeuner se rapprochait à grand pas, et que son meilleur ami n'indiquait aucun signe de faiblesse quand à sa détermination à vouloir obtenir des réponses. C'était donc comme ça que lui, le grand Stiles shooté à l'Aderall, se comportait habituellement ! C'était chiant, énervant et agaçant ! Cette révélation fut comme un bon coup poing foutu par un canard unijambiste. Stiles se trouva lui même méga exaspérant, irritant, horripilant, agaçant, insupportable…il avait épuisé sa liste de synonymes pour se décrire !

Comme il l'avait prédit, Scott ne lui laissa même pas le temps de s'installer sur la table du réfectoire qu'il revint à la charge.

« Tu as revu cette fille ? Et pourquoi ce mec t'a amené ? Pourquoi tu m'as engueulé ? Oh et puis…

- Scott !

- des nouvelles concernant le Kamina ? Tu as trouvé un moyen de l'arrêter ? Tu as…

- Scott ! Dit Stiles plus fermement

- Vu Derek ? Maintenant qu'il y a plein de caméra partout, ça va être la galère de voir Allison !

- Scott, ouvre encore la bouche et je dis à la mère d'Allison, que tu couches avec sa fille ! Finit par dire Stiles, en enfonçant du pain dans la bouche de Scott

- Arhbfpziubmfa. Tenta de protester Scott, en retirant le morceau de pain de sa bouche

- Alors, oui j'ai revu Alayna, Jaden m'a amené parce qu'il est passé devant chez moi et qu'il m'a proposé de monter vu que je ne peux pas conduire. Ensuite je t'ai engueulé parce que je me suis explosé la tête contre une pierre…certes bêtement…mais quand même ! Et que tu n'as même pas accouru à l'hôpital pour venir me voir, alors que même Derek est passé…

- Derek est venu te voir ?

- Je sais c'est super bizarre…non super flippant en fait !

- Carrément ! Déclara Scott perplexe.

- Et enfin dernière réponse, non pas de nouvelle victime Kaminanienne. Quand au moyen de l'arrêter…je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé ses derniers jours. Stiles sa phrase en soupirant

- Ouais, excuse-moi Stiles ! J'ai un peu été…

- un connard ?

- J'aurais plutôt dit un mauvais ami, mais je suppose que ça marche aussi !

- On se fera un câlin plus tard ok ?

- Ok. Approuva Scott en engloutissant ses frites. »

* * *

Alayna déboula en moto sur le parking du vétérinaire. Une fois garée, elle descendit habilement de son engin et prit une caisse attachée à l'arrière. Elle entra en trombe dans le bâtiment, faisant retentir le carillon.

« Docteur ! Docteur !

- J'arrive. S'exclama le Dr Deacon en entrant dans la pièce

- Deacon ?

- Alayna ? Dit celui-ci tout aussi surpris qu'Alayna

- …Mon chat est malade. »

Le vétérinaire prit le Main Coon Silver dans se bras et l'emmena dans la salle d'examen.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- Yuki était dans le jardin et elle s'est écroulée tout à coup. Quand je me suis approchée, j'ai trouvée ça à côté d'elle. Alayna lui tendit de la mort aux rats.

- Je pensais que tu savais qu'il ne faut pas laisser ce genre de produit à la portée des animaux.

- Je ne suis pas idiote, Deacon ! Quelqu'un en a mis intentionnellement dans mon jardin.

- Tu es arrivée quand ?

- Il y presque une semaine. Dit elle en caressant son chat, les yeux dans le vague. Et toi depuis quand t'es-tu reconverti en vétérinaire ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique, une lueur carnassière passant soudain dans ses yeux.

- Depuis un moment. J'en avais marre de toutes ces batailles.

- Hum…Y a des chasseurs ici ?

- Oui. La famille Argent… Je crois que tu connais bien Gérard et Christopher. L'informa le vétérinaire, en faisant une piqure au gros chat allongé sur la table.

- Gérard aurait-il peur d'avoir une rivale plus forte que lui. Se gaussa allègrement Alayna.

- Ne le cherche pas trop, Alayna. Tu lui as peut-être rendu service de façon non intentionnelle par le passé, mais il est en pleine croisade. Et tu es sur son territoire.

- A la base c'était le territoire des Halle…D'ailleurs je devrais rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à Derek . Histoire de reparler du bon vieux temps. »

Alayna quitta la clinique vétérinaire quelques minutes plus tard, son chat sous un bras, et des médicaments dans l'autre. Le vétérinaire fut soulagé de se retrouver enfin seul. Il appréciait Alayna, mais elle avait parfois un comportement qui le mettait mal à l'aise. La jeune fille pouvait très vite devenir agressive. Un démon sous un visage d'ange.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident majeur, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent dans le vestiaire de Lacrosse. Quand Stiles passa la porte, tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. C'était quelque peu perturbant ! Surtout dans cette ambiance de testostérone. Deux choix possibles : Il était réellement devenu l'homme le plus connu du lycée pour sa magnifique chute, et on lui décernerait bientôt un prix, ou alors sa nouvelle réputation de gay le précédait. Mi vexé, mi amusé, Stiles écarta les bras, ferma et les yeux et fit des bisous dans le vent.

« Qui veut un câlin ? »

Bizarrement tout les garçons détournèrent le regard, s'attelant à mettre leur équipement de sport. Seul Danny, sourit à la blague de Stiles.

« T'inquiète, ils vont vite oublier tout ça ! Chuchota le meilleur ami de Jackson, en donnant une petite tape d'encouragement dans le dos de Stiles.

- ça me rassure, j'avais peur de rester une bête de foire pour le restant de ma vie. »

L'entrainement ne fut pas des plus passionnants. Rester assis sur un banc, en regardant les autres joueurs s'entrainer, n'était pas vrai le top. Surtout quand le coach venait vous narguer, se foutant ouvertement de votre gueule. Les « Alors le mollusque, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes ! Même ma grand-mère ne se serait pas cassé la figure ! », ainsi que les « Va falloir travailler dur pour devenir un homme capable de tenir débout comme un homme « fusèrent. Stiles, en eu rapidement marre, et demanda à quitter le terrain un peu avant la fin de l'entrainement.

Sortit du lycée, le bus lui passa sous le nez, et il n'avait aucune envie d'attendre le prochain.

Il devait marcher depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, quand pour la deuxième fois de la journée, on le klaxonna. Comme ce matin il se retourna et, surpris, découvrit la voiture de Derek. Mais la plus grosse surprise, ou plutôt la plus grosse marrade du siècle se trouvait à l'arrière. Scott entouré d'Erica et d'Isaac. Son ami semblait un petit peu à l'étroit et surtout très, très, très mal à l'aise. Stiles se contint tant bien que mal de rire, mais ce fut impossible. Il explosa de rire devant cette vision.

« Monte, faut qu'on parle. Ordonna Derek. »

Cette fois Stiles, obéit. Ignorer l'alpha une fois était déjà limite suicide, mais le faire deux fois aurait été apocalyptique. Le jeune homme s'installa donc au côté de Derek, puis la voiture fonça.

Ils arrivèrent devant un entrepôt désaffecté. L'alpha et ses deux bêtas, descendirent de voiture, imités peu après par Scott et Stiles, qui les suivirent ensuite à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« Sympa la déco ! Dit Stiles, en regardant tout autour de lui.

- Stiles ! Grogna Derek

- Non mais c'est vrai, c'est très…commandant militaire…ou parcours d'Agility canin ! »

Scott regarda Stiles, les yeux grands ouverts, presque effrayé par le courage ou bien la stupidité de son ami. L'alpha grogna d'énervement. Il n'était pas du genre patient. Surtout avec Stiles, qui lui tapait plus sur les nerfs que n'importe qui.

« Suis-moi ! Intima Derek

- Ok tu me fais peur ! Tu m'as toujours fait effrayé ! Tu vas pas me tuer dans un coin sombre, hein ? »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'exaspération. Stiles le suivit, pas très rassuré sur ce que lui réservait le « p'tit loup ».

« Ecoute-moi bien Stiles ! Tu ne t'approches plus d'Alayna et de son frère. Ils sont dangereux.

- T'arrêtes pas de me dire ça ! Scott aussi d'ailleurs, mais pourquoi ? Demanda Stiles au dos de Derek

- Ce sont des loups-garous, Stiles ! Derek s'était retourné, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du visage du jeune garçon.

- Heu…tu as de très beaux yeux, mais tu pourrais reculer un peu, j'ai l'impression que tu vas me bouffer. »

Derek leva une fois encore les yeux au ciel, et recula.

« - Ecoute, je les connais bien, et te laisser les approcher, ferait de moi le complice de ton meurtre.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est mignon !

- Stiles ! Arrête de te cacher derrière tes sarcasmes ! Je ne dis pas ça pour te foutre les jetons…

- C'est raté !

- Je veux juste éviter qu'un de mes seuls alliés se fasse tuer. »

Cette dernière phrase tomba comme un poids mort. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. C'était la première fois que Derek avouait qu'il « appréciait » Stiles. Enfin, plutôt qu'il lui était utile.

« Maintenant je peux barrer ton nom de ma liste de gens qui veulent me tuer ! ! Tu étais juste avant Scott et les Argent, mais après la pierre des bois et le Nutella de la Tentation. Dit Stiles pour détendre l'atmosphère, avant de partir retrouver Scott. »

Derek sourit, en regardant le jeune homme s'éloigner. Bien que Stiles soit vraiment agaçant, ils les avaient souvent sorti du pétrin et ne les avaient jamais rejetés, alors que beaucoup d'autre l'auraient fait. Il était pragmatique, et avait la langue bien pendue, un peu trop même !

Derek, ramena les deux garçons chez eux. Il déposa en premier Scott, puis roula en direction de chez Stiles. Aucun d'eux ne parla. Gênés par ce qu'ils s'étaient dit plus tôt.

« - Bonne soirée, mon ami ! Déclara Stiles, en sortant dans la voiture

- Stiles ! Evite de me prendre pour ton meilleur pote.

- …J'y penserais. Merci de m'avoir ramené. »

Derek suivit des yeux le jeune homme, et ne partit que quand la porte se referma.

Stiles monta dans sa chambre. Allongé sur son lit, il cogita sur ce que Derek lui avait révélé. Il avait du mal à croire qu'Alayna et Jaden étaient des loups-garous. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, ça expliquait certaines choses. Comme la force d'Alayna. Bien que l'alpha lui ait ordonné de ne plus leur rendre visite, Stiles était décidé à aller les voir. Il voulait éclaircir certains points, en espérant qu'il ne finisse pas en pâté pour loup. Il finit petit à petit, par sombrer dans le sommeil.

**_ Il faisait nuit. Des gouttes de pluies tombaient violemment contre les vitres de la maison. A l'intérieur, la télé éclairait le salon et crachait le son d'une fusillade. Sur le canapé, un homme aux cheveux noir, le dos bien droit, regardait fixement la télé. A sa gauche, se trouvait une autre personne. Elle avait la tête posée sur son épaule. L'homme aux cheveux noir posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre inconnu. Soudain, la porte vola à travers la pièce. Deux étrangers, apparurent sur le pas de la porte. Un homme et une femme aux yeux luisants et menaçants. Les deux inconnus du canapé se retournèrent. Stiles et Derek._**

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur. Il y avait de quoi après un tel rêve…cauchemar ? Qu'est-ce qui était le plus bizarre ? Qu'il entretenait une relation plutôt intime avec Derek ou que les deux étrangers aux yeux dorés ressemblaient étrangement à Alay et Jaden ? Il s'étire et bailla, histoire d'oublier ce qu'il venait de voir. Il posa le pied par terre, se frappa doucement les joues et secoua la tête. Impossible de chasser ses images. C'était très perturbant ! Lentement mais surement, il se dirigea dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. En sortant de la salle d'eau, il se dirigea vers sa commode, afin de ne pas passer sa journée en tenue d'Adam. Son pied atterrit sur un morceau de papier. Il se baissa pour le ramasser. « Ne t'approche pas d'eux ». Ok super flippant ! Stiles descendit tel un zombie, en quête de quelques cerveaux frais à manger. Tout en versant son lait à côté de son bol de céréales, il se demandait si Derek s'était introduit pensant son sommeil ou pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Dans tout les cas ce n'était pas des plus rassurants.

Comme c'était samedi, et qu'il l'avait décidé ainsi, Stiles partit dans l'après-midi en direction de la maison d'Alayna et Jaden. Il n'était pas censé conduire mais il avait la flemme de marcher, tout comme celle d'attendre le bus. Et il n'allait pas appeler Derek pour lui demander de le conduire chez la jeune femme. Il gara sa voiture juste devant l'allée.

Devant la porte, Stiles hésita à frapper. Il se lança finalement à l'eau. Aucune réponse. Il réessaya. Deuxième échec. Le jeune homme remonta donc dans sa voiture. Au moment où il allait démarrer, son portable vibra. «Derek vient de m'envoyer un message. Il veut qu'on se retrouve tous à l'entrepôt. Viens me chercher, s'te plait. ». La journée devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Soit il rêvait encore, soit Derek avait découvert un truc super important, pour qu'il demande à Scott et à lui-même de faire une petite réunion.

Quand Stiles arriva chez son ami, quel ne fut pas son étonnement en voyant Scott, Erica, Boyd et Isaac sortir de la maison.

« - J'peux savoir ce qu'ils font ici ! S'écria Stiles en s'excitant

- Ils ont besoin d'un taxi ?

- Quoi ?...Non mais y a que moi que ça choque de vous voir tous ici ?

- Démarre. Aboya Erica

- Non, c'est ma Jeep, je démarrerais si je veux !

- Stiles, arrête de faire l'imbécile, c'est pas le moment ! Supplia Scott

- La stupidité dirige le monde mon ami, et un jour je serais le maitre du monde ! Bon, maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe, merde !

- Hé, l'Excité, tu t'calme ! Soupira Isaac.

- Tu veux t' battre ? Demanda Stiles sur les nerfs. Décidemment il aurait mieux fait de rester coucher…quoi que ! »

Quatre regards noirs le fixèrent. Tout bien considéré, il allait peut-être démarrer la voiture.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment désaffecté, une moto s'y trouvait déjà. Les quatre intrépides se mirent à courir. Quand ils déboulèrent dans la « salle » d'entrainement, ils stoppèrent net leur pas. Rien ne les avait préparé à ça.

Derek était allongé par terre, son t-shirt à moite déchiré. A califourchon sur lui, une jolie petite tête châtain, l'embrassait fougueusement. Derek n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre vu l'emplacement de ses mains. L'alpha dut se rendre compte de la présence des jeunes, car il éjecta la jeune fille à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle retomba agilement sur ses pieds, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Alayna sortit de la pièce, en faisant un petit signe de la main à l'intention de Stiles, tout en souriant adorablement. Quel changement de comportement !

« Dangereuse, hein ?

- C'est pas le moment Stiles ! Fulmina Derek en se relevant »


	3. La guerre est déclarée

Et comme promis, voici le tant attendu troisième chapitre ^^

Étant donné que je pars en vacances et que je n'aurais surement pas de connexion internet, les chapitres 4 et 5 arriveront peut-être vers la semaine du 13 Aout.

Ps : Je considère que Derek à 24ans, Alayna 23 et Jaden 19.

Comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. Et bonnes vacances à vous aussi !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La guerre est déclarée**

Stiles se dandina sur place, ne sachant s'il devait poursuivre Alayna pour avoir quelques explications, ou rester pour regarder le spectacle hilarant qu'était un Derek embarrassé et énervé en même temps. En temps normal c'est la deuxième solution qui aurait gagné, mais là sa curiosité avait été piquée à vif, et puis rester dans les parages avec un alpha énervé n'était pas une très bonne idée, surtout quand on ne guérissait pas à la vitesse de la lumière ! Stiles partit discrètement, enfin il essaya car son pied heurta malencontreusement une barre de fer. Plusieurs pairs de yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il partit en courant rejoindre sa voiture. Lorsqu'il y arriva, la moto d'Alayna n'était plus là.

Quand il démarra, Derek déboula et tenta de le rattraper en vociférant des « Reviens immédiatement ou je t'arrache la tête », « Arrête toi, sinon je démolirai ta Jeep » ou encore « Stiles, tu n'es qu'un emmerdeur ». Bien que toutes ses phrases si tendrement dites soient elles, elles ne lui donnèrent pas envie de s'arrêter. Il accéléra, et laissa derrière lui, un Derek haletant, au regard mauvais. Alors qu'il roulait à vive allure, il avait ce sentiment au fond de lui qui le tiraillait. De la jalousie. Mais pourquoi ? Enfin surtout pour qui ? Aurait-il préféré être à la place de Derek ou d'Alayna ? Pourquoi diable se posait-il cette question débile ?

Stiles arriva chez Alayna quelques minutes plus tard. Jaden lui ouvrit avant même qu'il ne frappe à la porte.

« Yo ! Si tu veux parler avec Alay, la cuisine t'est grande ouverte.

- Ok, merci.

- Mais fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, ma sœur peut être dangereuse avec une cuillère dans la main ! » Lança Jaden, en retournant s'installer devant son jeu vidéo.

Stiles pénétra dans la cuisine et sous ses yeux ébahis, se déroula une scène tout à fait…étrange. Un loup-garou cuisinant tranquillement des cupcakes multicolores après avoir quasiment violé un alpha, un samedi après-midi. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout cette journée était placée sous le signe de la bizarrerie.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, Stiles ! Peu importe ce que tu as vu, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »

Alayna parlait calmement, tout en sortant ses cupcakes du four. Comment avait-elle fait pour faire cuire ses gâteaux aussi vite se demanda Stiles ébahi. Peut-être les avait-elle mis au four, puis était allée embrasser sauvagement Derek, avant de rentrer pour sortir le plus tranquillement du monde ses cupcakes. Vu comment se déroulait sa journée, Stiles se dit qu'il ne serait même pas étonné d'apprendre que c'est ce qu'il c'était réellement passé.

«…Derek et moi, on étudiait en quoi les crottes de lapins pouvaient nous en apprendre plus sur leur environnement naturel.

- J'en déduis que Derek a souvent des crottes de lapins au fond de la gorge !

- Tu le savais pas ? Derek est végétarien ! »

Stiles s'imagina l'alpha en train de déguster une copieuse assiette de pissenlits, baies et autres écorces.

« Une fois, tu m'as dit qu'on ne trouvait que quatre types de personnes dans les bois : les chasseurs, les amoureux, les gens qui ont besoin de prendre l'air et les psychopathes. De quelle catégorie tu fais partie ?

- Bonne question ! Je me placerais plutôt dans la catégorie des preneurs d'air mais beaucoup de gens te répondront que je suis…un chasseur psychopathe, sourit-elle. Je suppose que Derek t'a déjà révélé que j'étais un loup-garou…

- Oui

- Pas de réponse cinglante ? Tu dois vraiment être encore sous le choc.

- Oui, ça m'étonne moi même !

- Et maintenant laisse-moi deviner ta prochaine question : …

- …Depuis quand connais-tu Derek ? Ils prononcèrent cette phrase en même temps.

- Et bien je l'ai rencontré, il y a trois ans, dans un bar paumé. Jade et…

- M'appelle pas comme ça ! Stiles va penser que le soir venu, je me transforme en Jade La Coquine ! Cria Jaden du salon.

- Mon cher et tendre petit morveux de frère et moi, nous étions installés dans un hôtel. Dans la soirée, nous sommes allés dans le bar qui se trouvait juste en face. Un peu glauque comme bar, il regroupait tous les paumés des villes voisines, dans une ambiance vieux western miteux. Bref…en entrant j'ai tout de suite senti la présence d'autres loups-garous. Laura, qui était en vie à l'époque, m'a elle aussi sentie quand nous sommes entrés dans le bar…

- Comment sais-tu qu'elle est décédée ?

- Les nouvelles vont vite dans le monde des loups-garous, grâce au Daily-Garou qu'on reçoit chaque matin !

Stiles leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

- Nan je rigole, ce journal n'existe pas…mais si c'était le cas il serait probablement très populaire ! Quoiqu'il en soit, ce jour là nous ne nous sommes pas étripés ! Généralement deux meutes sur un même territoire, ça ne fait pas bon ménage, mais là c'était différent. Laura m'a fait signe de venir s'asseoir à leur table. Derek était déjà un peu bourré sur les bords, et je t'assure que ça vaut le détour. Rigola t-elle en repensant à ce souvenir. Nous nous sommes tout de suite bien entendus, surtout Derek et moi, et rapidement nous sommes devenus plus intimes si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Alayna lança un clin à l'intention de Stiles.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda le jeune en mettant à sa bouche, la cuillère remplie de chantilly que lui avait tendue Alayna.

- Nous sommes restés plusieurs jours tous les quatre. Malheureusement des chasseurs ont retrouvé ma trace et nous avons dû fuir. Jade…

- Y a un N à mon prénom ! S'égosilla Jaden, avant de pester contre son jeu

- Mon petit poussin de frère et moi sommes par la suite partis en Asie, quand à Derek et Laura, ils sont repartis à Beacon Hills…du moins c'est ce que j'ai supposé.

- Pourquoi les chasseurs vous traquent-ils ?

- C'est là que les choses se corsent ! Dit Alayna sérieusement, en mettant la chantilly sur les petits gâteaux. Disons que j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas vraiment fière mais qui étaient…nécessaires. Je ne sais pas exactement comment l'a su Derek mais depuis il me voit comme un chevalier de l'apocalypse ! Rigola-t-elle "maléfiquement".

Ce qui était en totale contradiction avec ce qu'elle faisait : décorer ses cupcakes d'étoiles, de cœurs et autres décorations colorées.

- Écoute-moi bien Stiles… Alayna redevint sérieuse, presque lugubre.

- Je t'aime bien, et j'ai pas envie de te mentir, mais tu préfères ignorer toute cette histoire, crois moi. Pour ta santé mentale et ta sécurité. Je peux juste te dire un truc…Peu importe ce que les autres te diront sur Jad' et moi, ne nous juge pas trop vite… »

Elle fit tomber la dernière décoration quand la porte d'entrée s'écrasa bruyamment contre le mur de l'entrée, faisant sursauta Stiles. Alayna, elle resta imperturbable.

« Sœurette, je crois que ton ancien copain a cassé la porte. Déclara Jaden, apparemment plus blasé qu'épouvanté.

- Je viens d'emménager, tu aurais pu attendre quelques semaines avant de défoncer ma porte !

- Stiles, écarte toi d'elle. Vociféra Derek, griffes et crocs dehors.

- Un cupcake, mon chou ? » Nargua la jeune femme.

Derek s'approcha d'Alayna et éjecta d'un revers de main le gâteau qu'elle lui tendait, qui atterrit par terre.

- Whoo, Derek ! Derek ! Calme-toi » Tenta de le raisonner Scott en essayant de retenir Derek de sauter à la gorge d'Alayna.

Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Derek l'envoya valser contre un mur. Stiles et Jaden, qui avait bougé de son canapé, l'aidèrent à se relever.

Derek et Alayna, se toisaient mutuellement. La tension augmentait à chaque battement de cœur. Les trois garçons osaient à peine respirer.

« Stiles, maintenant tu montes dans la voiture ou c'est toi qui finit en cupcake !

- Je reconnais que Stilounet ferait un délicieux cupcake smiley, mais ne t'en prends pas à lui, Derek ! Alayna haussa le ton.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ? Grogna Derek, les yeux rougeoyants.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai pas après ton joli derrière, ni après celui des Argent, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je ne savais même pas que les chasseurs avaient envahi ton territoire ! » Alayna était de nouveau calme.

« Derek, je ne pense pas qu'Alayna soit aussi…dangereuse que tu le penses ! Tenta Stiles pour apaiser les esprits.

- Elle a tué toute sa famille, et si elle est là c'est sûrement pas pour tricoter des chaussettes. »

La nouvelle refroidit Stiles. Il regarda Alayna avec incompréhension. La jeune fille voulut s'approcher du garçon, mais Derek s'interposa.

« Tu ne l'approches plus ! Grogna Derek en poussant Alayna contre le plan de travail. »

La main de la jeune fille ripa contre un couteau et s'entailla profondément. Des gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le sol. Alayna les regarda quelques secondes avant de relever la tête. La respiration de Stiles se fit plus rapide. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient maintenant dorés. Elle paraissait plus sauvage que n'importe lequel des loups-garous qu'il connaissait. Et son envie de mordre était palpable.

« C'est un ami qui me loue cette maison. Je lui avais demandé un abri sûr, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Je ne savais pas que la famille de Christopher y vivait !

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu avais forcement une idée en tête en venant d'installer ici ! »

Derek bouscula Alayna contre un mur et lui serra la gorge de sa main droite. Elle ne se débâtit même pas.

« Mon but…était de…trouver un end…endroit tranquille…ou vivre. »

La pression sur sa gorge, l'empêchait de parler correctement.

« Mon ami…a dû être menacé par les Argents…ils l'ont obligé à…à m'envoyer…à Beacon Hills…pour que Christopher…et Gerard…s'occupent de moi. »

Derek relâcha Alayna, qui tituba jusque vers la table de la cuisine, en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. A côté de Stiles, Jaden serrait les poings. Et soudain, alors que les choses se calmaient peu à peu, tout dégénéra. Jaden, furieux contre Derek, lui fonça dessus. Ni Stiles, ni Scott, n'eurent le temps de le retenir. Mais la colère de Jaden n'était pas un avantage. Aveuglé par sa rage, il ne vit pas le poing de Derek s'écraser contre sa tempe. Le jeune garçon voltigea jusque dans le salon, avant de s'écraser lourdement sur la table basse en verre. Alayna se précipita vers son jeune frère en sang. Elle l'aida à s'extirper de la table et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Doucement elle tourna la tête en direction de Derek. La respiration haletante, la mâchoire crispée, du sang sur les mains, le regard haineux. Pour la première fois, Stiles eut peur d'elle. Elle ferma quelques secondes les yeux, et en un instant elle fondit sur Derek.

« Que tu t'en prennes à moi, je m'en contre balance, mais plus JAMAIS tu ne touches à mon petit frère. » Alayna parlait certes calmement mais les petits trémolos dans sa voix indiquaient qu'elle avait du mal à contenir sa rage.

Elle lui envoya une bonne droite. Derek voulut riposter mais avant même qu'il ne puisse esquisser un mouvement, Alayna s'était esquivé et se retrouva derrière lui. Elle lui envoya un bon coup de pied latéral dans le dos. Derek partit en avant et s'écroula par terre. La jeune femme le laissa se relever.

« Abandonne, Derek. N'oublie pas que je suis un alpha moi aussi. Et surtout que j'ai plusieurs avantages sur toi ! »

En disant cela, Alayna envoya un coup de pied circulaire en plein sur la mâchoire de Derek.

« De un, j'ai énormément pratiqué les arts martiaux en Asie. »

Derek se rattrapa de justesse, avant de se manger une prise de judo qui le fit tomber à terre.

« De deux, je suis un alpha depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, donc légèrement plus puissante, même si tu gardes la force numérique. »

Alayna attrapa Derek par le col et le remit sur ses pieds. Le loup-garou en profita pour la griffer sur les bras et le ventre. Le sang coula abondement. Un peu énervée de s'être fait avoir, elle lui asséner un combo tête, ventre, dos pour se venger. Derek tomba à terre, le souffle court, en crachant du sang.

« Tu es surtout sournoise et vicieuse ! Cracha Derek en se relevant

- De trois, n'oublie pas que ta puissance dépend aussi de celle de l'ancien alpha. Plus il était plus puissant, plus toi tu le seras quand tu le remplaceras. Et sans vouloir te vexer Derek, mon père était bien plus fort que Peter. » Continua Alayna, en laissant le temps à Derek de se relever. Mais il préféra lui faucher les jambes, la faisant tomber. Il en profita pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle et l'immobiliser

« Tu sais, Derek, je pensais vraiment qu'on aurait pu vivre dans la même ville sans problème…et surtout que si tu m'avais demandée des explications avant de me juger comme tu l'as fait…mais apparemment j'ai été stupide !

- Tu as massacré ta famille, tu veux que je te demande des explications sur quoi ? Hurla Derek.

- Faites l'amour pas la guerre, vous connaissez ? » Les interpella Stiles.

Les deux loups-garous le fixèrent. Finalement, Derek tenta de mordre Alayna, mais se prit un coup de genoux dans les côtes. Derek roula sur le côté et se releva, imité par la jeune femme. Ils se regardèrent. Ils allaient lancer une dernière attaque mais Stiles, l'âme courageuse…et un peu suicidaire, s'interposa entre les deux alphas. Stiles ferma les yeux, en priant qu'aucun des coups ne le touche. Il releva une paupière et jeta un coup d'œil. Le poing de Derek se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son visage, et la jambe d'Alayna lui aurait démonté la hanche si elle n'avait pas réussit à se stopper. Stiles souffla de soulagement.

« Merci mon Dieu, je suis toujours vivant ! Et je vais même pouvoir apparaître dans le Guinness des Records pour avoir survécu à deux alphas en furie ! Hallelujah ! »

Derek tira Stiles dehors comme un vulgaire sac à patates, suivit par Scott, et le jeta la Jeep.

« Maintenant démarre ! »

Stiles s'exécuta ne voulant pas créer une guerre civile. Derek et Scott le suivirent jusqu'à chez lui.

« Stiles, si un jour je te dis de ne pas te jeter d'un pont, fais-moi plaisir, ignore mon ordre, que ça me libère de ton imbécillité grandissante. Déclara Derek par la fenêtre de sa voiture

- … Stiles remontait son allée, ignorant Derek

- Tu n'as rien à dire ? Bien, ça me fera des vacances.

- Tu t'es bien fait démonter ! Ricana le jeune homme en se retournant pour faire triomphalement face à Derek

- La ferme Stiles ! Et… »

L'alpha lui hurla quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Stiles se traina tel un fantôme jusque dans sa chambre, où il s'écroula sur son lit, las.

La journée avait tellement été difficile qu'il aurait voulu pleurer. Il avait fait confiance à Alayna et on venait de lui révéler qu'elle n'était qu'une tueuse. Pourtant il ne voulait pas y croire. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit un peu avant n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans sa tête « Peu importe ce que les autres te diront sur moi et Jad', ne nous juge pas trop vite… ». Il sursauta quand sa porte s'ouvrit. Il avait totalement oublié que Scott était aussi présent pendant la petite réunion.

« ça va ? Demanda Scott, inquiet

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Ouais, c'est vrai que c'était une journée normale ! »

Scott savait que pour l'instant son ami n'avait pas envie de parler. Il s'assit contre le lit de Stiles et regarda le plafond.

« - Je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne raison pour qu'Alay et Jad' aient tués leur parents. Soupira Stiles en admirant son magnifique plafond blanc.

- Comment tu peux lui faire confiance après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Elle aurait pu attaquer Derek bien avant, et pourtant elle est restée calme. Elle ne lui a botté l'arrière train que lorsqu'il a touché son frère.

- Écoute…pour l'instant, reste loin d'elle. Le temps que ça se calme.

- Tu veux plutôt dire, le temps que Derek retrouve sa fierté intacte ! Gloussa Stiles

- Ouais aussi…Mais y a aussi une autre raison : on ne sait pas encore ce qu'ont prévu les Argent pour Alayna et Jaden. Et s'ils te voient parler avec eux, ça risque de déraper. Déjà que tu traines avec moi…et Derek.

- J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit toi qui dises ça ! C'est mon rôle habituellement de donner des conseils !

- J'te redonne volontiers ta place, c'est fatiguant d'être toi ! »

Sur ces mots, Scott rentra chez lui, en laissant Stiles toujours allongé sur son lit.

Il ne réussit pas à dormir ce soir là. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revivait le combat de cet après-midi. Plus il essayait de ne pas y penser, plus son instinct lui disait qu'Alayna n'était pas la méchante dans l'histoire, mais si tout l'indiquait. Stiles aurait bien aimé crier mais son père se serait demandé ce qu'il lui arrivait et le jeune homme n'aurait pas pu lui dire la vérité. Ce qui aurait surement poussé son père à lui organiser une petite rencontre avec un psy. Et Stiles n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir un psy ! Surtout s'il l'envoyait directement chez les fous pour démence lycanthropienne !

Le jour pointa finalement le bout de son nez. Il se leva et pour une raison inconnue, il jeta un œil sur le roman d'Alayna et Jaden. Sur l'une des dernières pages, il tomba sur une adresse mail. Derek lui avait peut-être interdit de la voir, mais pas de lui parler. Il alluma son ordinateur et ouvrit sa boite mail.

_Je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Derek m'avait suffisamment prévenu pour que je l'écoute, mais je ne suis pas normalement constitué apparemment !_

_J'espère que Jaden va mieux._

_Stiles_

_Ps : Je n'ai pas pu gouter à tes cupcakes, tu pourrais m'en envoyer un par la poste ou par pigeon voyageur ?_

Stiles envoya son mail à l'adresse indiquée puis descendit déjeuner.

Son dimanche fut bien morne en comparaison de la veille. En même temps à côté de tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, son ancienne vie paraissait tristement plate. Mais merci aux loups-garous, chasseurs et autres bizarreries d'avoir envahi sa vie pour la transformer en folle aventure dangereusement mortelle ! Heureusement, il avait un don pour éviter M. Faucheur.

Dans l'après-midi, son père l'enjoignit poliment à se mettre au travail et lui conseilla au passage de ne pas refaire un exposé complet sur l'histoire de la circoncision pour le cours d'économie, juste pour qu'il n'est pas à passer pour le père d'un parfait crétin. Stiles se mit donc en quête de devoirs intéressants à faire. Peine perdue ! Ils étaient tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres.

La soirée arriva vite, et Stiles en profita pour faire une pause. Après tout il avait eu « une dure journée de labeur » ! Il avait peu d'espoir qu'Alayna lui ait répondu, mais ça ne coutait rien d'aller vérifier. Contre toute attente, une réponse de Jal-Ayden était perdue au milieu des pubs. Il cliqua dessus.

_Je vais te tuer Stiles ! A cause de toi Jad' a été blessé ! …Nan, je rigole, je ne vais pas te tuer et ne culpabilise pas pour ce qui est arrivé. Même si tu avais sagement écouté Derek (ce qui aurait été indigne de toi !), il serait tout de même venu, mais peut-être pas en défonçant notre porte (quoique j'ai des doutes)._

_Jad' va bien, les loups guérissent vite, et là en ce moment, il expulse toute sa haine sur son punching-ball à l'effigie de Derek, qui est du plus bel effet dans notre sous-sol (ne lui révèle surtout pas ce détail, il risquerait de mal le prendre)._

_Alay _

Stiles sourit en lisant le mail. Son moral était quelque peu remonté. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Sauf que voilà, le monde parfait n'existait pas et le sommeil avait apparemment décidé de faire grève.

Comme la nuit précédente, il se tourna et se retourna. Essayant des positions bizarres que seule une personne cherchant désespérément le sommeil pouvait tester. Allongé, les jambes en tailleur, ou bien une jambe délicatement posée contre le mur pendant que sa tête pendait mollement dans le vide et peut-être la position la plus improbable : la position du ver de terre. Tête posé sur l'oreiller, les fesses en l'air, les mollets reposant sur le matelas et de la bave coulant à la commissure des lèvres durant un léger assoupissement. Il opta finalement pour la position classique : sur le dos, le regard perdu dans l'immensité mural de son plafond.

Quelque chose le chiffonnait ! Derek savait pourtant se battre, et il était de surcroit en mode Bad boy énervé hier. Pourtant il n'avait quasiment jamais esquivé les coups d'Alayna, ni même tenté de vraiment la frapper. Alors certes Alay était très forte mais quand même ! Stiles en vint à se demander si Derek n'avait pas retenu ses coups. Mais pourquoi ? Contrairement à ce qu'il clamait tout fort, il appréciait surement toujours la jeune femme et avait eu peur qu'en abimant un peu trop le joli minois de la donzelle, il n'aurait pas pu avoir un câlin d'anniversaire ! D'ailleurs quelle était la date d'anniversaire de Derek ?

Son réveil finit par sonner. Les yeux explosés par le manque de sommeil et des cernes plus profondes qu'un trou noir, il se traina lamentablement de pièces en pièces afin de se préparer. Il réussit à se doucher sans se noyer, manger sans s'étouffer ni s'endormir sur ses tartines, mais il loupa malheureusement le coche côté vestimentaire.

Arrivé par miracle sain et sauf sur le parking du lycée, il sortit de sa Jeep, ou plutôt se vautra t-il royalement sur le sol en descendant de sa voiture.

« ça va Stiles ? Rien de cassé ? Demanda Scott, en tendant une main secourable à son ami

- Tout va bien…je vais bien, ma journée commence bien, enfin continue bien, la vie est belle et j'aime me casser la gueule…faire corps à corps avec le sol ! Monologua Stiles, les yeux grands ouverts, agitant ses bras dans tous les sens.

- Sympa tes chaussettes ! »

Effectivement l'assortiment chaussette droite orange fluo à têtes d'aliens verts et chaussette gauche bleu marine agrémentée de minis Spiderman n'était pas des plus réjouissants. Ça piquait quelque peu les yeux, voir les faire abondement saigner ! Quand il releva la tête, Stiles vit Scott s'éloigner hilare, devant ce joyeux mélange.

Ils franchirent à peine les portes du lycée, qu'une voix de femme retentit dans les couloirs.

« Jaden Reilly, vous êtes attendu dans le bureau du proviseur »

Scott et Stiles se regardèrent. Les Argent avaient apparemment décidés de passer à l'attaque.

* * *

Ma beta voulait absolument que j'écrive un petit message de fin, mais je n'ai aucune idée de conneries à dire en tête (et c'est rare). Bref je remercie ma beta Camille d'avoir relu mes fautes (promis la prochaine fois j'écrirais une ode à ta gloire XD).


	4. Super Connard passe à l'action

J'ai réussi à me dégoter une connexion ! Youhou ! Donc voilà le chapitre 4.

J'ai pensé aux fans de Stiles/Derek (je suis moi même une fan XD), et ai ajouté un petit passage avec eux.

Petite Info : Super Connard est le petit surnom affectueux que j'ai donné au grand-père d'Allison.

Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Super Connard passe à l'action**

Stiles aperçut Jaden essayant de se frayer un chemin en direction du bureau du directeur au milieu la foule d'étudiants se mettant en branle pour entrer dans leur salle de classe. Il aurait bien voulu le suivre pour s'assurer que la mère et le grand-père d'Allison ne le trancheraient pas en deux, mais malheureusement pour lui il commençait par chimie. Et encore plus malheureusement, M. Harris l'avait repéré, et l'interpella.

« M . Stilinski, ne pensez même pas à échapper à mon cours ! Vous avez grandement besoin de remplir votre cervelle vide pour faire quelque chose de votre vie, et cela passe par utiliser votre cerveau dans mon cours, même si je conçois que cela soit difficile pour vous. Et il en va de même pour vous, M . Mc Call ! »

Le prof les dévisagea avec insistance puis remonta ses lunettes.

Stiles ne pouvait pas partir en courant, ce serait signer son arrêt de mort. Il ne pouvait pas non plus dire « Vous savez, Jaden est un loup-garou et le directeur est un chasseur, alors si vous pouviez me laisser aller vérifier qu'il ne le tue pas, je vous en serais reconnaissant ! ». Finalement c'est une toute autre excuse qui sortit de sa bouche.

« J'ai besoin d'aller faire pipi ! » Déclara t-il en se dandinant comme pour s'empêcher de se faire dessus.

Stiles fut lui même surpris de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il aurait pu trouver autre chose ! Il trouvait toujours autre chose…Mais pas cette fois ! M. Harris et Scott le regardèrent d'un air exaspéré.

« Vous ferez sur votre chaise s'il le faut, mais vous n'irez nul part ailleurs que dans ma salle de cours ! »

Le prof ponctua la fin de sa phrase par un reniflement dédaigneux et entra dans la salle, suivit par Scott et Stiles.

Après maints coups de sac et de coude, Jaden réussit à atteindre le bureau du proviseur. Il frappa.

« Entrez. Déclara une voix calme

- Bonjour Gérard !

- Non, c'est M. le directeur, Jaden. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. Dit-il en désignant un siège.

- Non merci.

- Ne sois pas sur tes gardes, je ne vais pas de t'attaquer…du moins pas ici !

- Gentille attention de votre part. Sourit Jaden crispé.

- Pour tout te dire, j'ai remarqué que tu ne t'étais inscrit dans aucun club. Or c'est obligatoire !

- Bien, je m'inscrirais au club des loups-garous anonymes !

- Tu as de l'humour Jaden. Rigola Gérard. Comme ta sœur. Comment va t-elle d'ailleurs ?

- Bien. Répondit brièvement mais calmement Jaden

- Oh et bien personnellement je suis heureux que vous ayez emménagé à Beacon Hill.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, Monsieur le directeur.

- Bref, revenons-en au club. Comme je te le disais, tu ne t'étais inscrit nulle part, j'ai donc pris l'initiative de te mettre dans l'équipe de Lacrosse. Un peu d'adrénaline ne te fera pas de mal, je pense.  
- Vous avez raison, j'ai besoin de bouger. Au passage, je vous rappelle juste une chose : Je ne suis pas un vulgaire jeune loup-garou, je saurais garder mon calme. Sourit Jaden

- Je l'espère pour toi, Jaden ! Ton entrainement commence ce soir, bonne journée. »

Gérard replongea dans ses papiers, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Jaden quitta le bureau en claquant la porte violemment et partit rejoindre son cours.

Durant toute l'heure, Stiles n'arrêta pas de penser aux divers scénarios qui pouvaient se dérouler dans le bureau du proviseur. Il voyait Jaden se faire attaquer et tuer par les Argents, Jaden se défendait et tuant les Argents, Alayna débarquant et tuant le lycée entier, mais aussi Derek arrivant sur son poney blanc pour stopper Alayna, les Argents décidant finalement de tuer tous les loups de la ville ainsi que leurs proches. Bref aucun scénario avec un Happy Ending. Un bruit sec près de lui le fit sursauter. Le prof venait de taper sur sa table.

« M . Stilinski, je ne pense pas que mettre votre minuscule cerveau en pause soit une bonne idée !

- Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas le cas, j'essaye juste de penser à autre chose que ma vessie criant « Toilette ! »

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous n'irez nul part ailleurs qu'ici. Alors retenez-vous encore un peu et suivez le cours.

- Désolé mais mon « minuscule cerveau » ne peux pas faire deux choses en même temps !

- Votre insolence comment légèrement à m'énerver , mais je ne vous ferais pas le plaisir de vous laisser sortir. »

M. Harris sourit d'une façon qui glaça le sang de Stiles. Si ce mec était un loup-garou, il serait du genre à vous faire souffrir pendant des heures avant d'en finir avec vous. A côté de lui, Derek et Alayna réunis étaient surement des enfants de cœurs. La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit comme une bénédiction. Stiles sortit telle une fusée hors de la salle et courut dans les couloirs afin de trouver Jaden. Mais aucune trace de lui. Stiles commença à paniquer.

« Hey, Stiles, calme-toi. Ils ne l'ont surement pas attaqué ici !

- Oui, mais ils ont pu le chloroformer, puis le mettre dans une voiture direction les bois pour l'assassiner et…

- Et pour l'instant on peut rien faire, à part aller en cours.

- On pourrait prévenir Derek et Alayna pour qu'ils le cherchent ? Non si on fait ça, on risque de déclencher une 3ème guerre mondiale !...Ah oui j'ai son numéro de portable ! Je vais l'appeler, ou lui envoyer un message…ou les deux ! »

Pendant que Stiles tapait frénétiquement un sms sur son portable, Scott le poussa jusque dans leur prochaine salle de cours.

Tout le reste de la matinée, Stiles fut insupportable. Se faisait des films apocalyptiques sur une hypothétique guerre cosmique entre les loups-garous et les chasseurs. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Jaden ne répondit à aucun des 30 sms que Stiles lui avait envoyé. Durant la pause déjeuner, Scott en eu tellement marre, qu'il balança un verre d'eau glacé à la figure de son ami, sous le regard médusé des élèves présents dans le réfectoire. Mais cela eut au moins l'effet escompté : calmer Stiles.

« Ok j'ai compris le message, je me calme. » Dit Stiles en recrachant de l'eau.

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Et ce fut bientôt l'heure de l'entrainement de Lacrosse. Ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires.

« Ramenez vos fesses ici, bande de fainéants. Hurla le coach. Je vous présente, Jaden. Il fera désormais partie de l'équipe alors accueillez le chaleureusement blablabla….Grouillez vous de vous changez maintenant ! »

Le coach donna un coup de sifflet pour faire bouger ses troupes et partit.

« Jaden ! S'écria Stiles en se jeta presque dans les bras du jeune homme. T'es vivant !

- Non je suis mort !

- J'ai cru que le directeur allait te faire la peau.

- Tu vas pas pleurer quand même ?

- Heu…non. Dit Stiles, en reniflant pour ravaler ses larmes.

- Tu dis rien à ma sœur ok ? »

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répondre que deux élèves s'approchèrent.

« Alors, c'est lui ta petite-copine, Bilinski. Elle est mignonne !

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Stiles

- Ravi que vous me trouviez « mignonne », mais je préfère le qualificatif mignon ! Déclara Jaden, apparemment habitué à ce genre de situation

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que t'es un mec…ça se voit pas ! Rigola un des élèves.

- Hey, laissez-le tranquille ! Déclara Danny, pendant que Jackson s'occupait de faire ses gros yeux pour dissuader les deux imbéciles de tenter quoique ce soit. Les deux garçons écoutèrent Danny et surtout leur capitaine. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas très envie de recevoir une raclée de la part de Jackson.

- ça va ? Demanda Danny.

- Ouais, merci… ?

- Moi c'est Danny et lui c'est Jackson, le co-capitaine de l'équipe. »

Le coach arriva telle une furie dans les vestiaires

« Hey, les commères, vous papoterez plus tard, pour l'instant dégagez d'ici…et en vitesse ! »

Les cinq garçons s'exécutèrent. Le coach n'était pas du genre patient, et il valait mieux ne pas trop le faire attendre sous peine d'écoper de cents tours de terrain en slip sous la neige.

Le début de l'entrainement consista à savoir si Jaden allait être en première ligne ou sur le banc de touche. Pour cela il fallait le tester. Après de brèves explications concernant le jeu, le coach envoya Jaden sur le terrain.

Tout aurait pu se passer tranquillement si les deux idiots de tout à l'heure n'avaient pas voulu jouer les hommes forts et virils. Ils attaquèrent Jaden qui devait faire une passe à Jackson. Ils s'en mordirent les doigts. L'un fut violemment projeté à terre et l'autre se retrouva nez à nez avec…personne. Jaden l'avait esquivé avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le jeune homme avait été plus fort et plus rapide qu'eux. Les deux gros bras n'avaient apparemment pas appréciés de se faire ridiculiser par un nouveau, qui par dessus le marché ressemblait à une fille.

L'entrainement touchait à sa fin, et le coach annonça que Jaden était pris comme titulaire. Cela n'enchanta pas nos deux compères qui jetèrent un regard froid à l'intention de l'androgyne au sourire Colgate.

Scott se changea rapidement, il était déjà un peu en retard à son boulot et laissa Stiles seul dans ce vestiaire rempli de males testostérones. Quand il sortit, Jaden, adossé au mur, l'interpella.

« Hey, Stiles !

- Pourquoi le grand manitou des Argent voulait te voir ? Demanda Stiles qui ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau du directeur.

- Parce que je ne m'étais inscrit dans aucun club.

- J'ai cru qu'il voulait te faire la peau !

- Non, mais c'est son but ultime…c'est pour ça qu'il m'a inscrit sans mon consentement au Lacrosse.

- Et il va engager des balles tueuses pour te tuer c'est ça ? Ironisa Stiles.

- Je ne sais pas s'il a le don de parler aux objets en revanche faire accélérer mon pouls grâce au sport, il le peut !

- Attends ! Tu veux dire qu'il veut faire en sorte que tu sortes de tes gonds et que tu blesses quelqu'un, juste pour avoir une raison de t'attaquer ?

- Tordu hein ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Rien. Je ne m'énerve pas si facilement alors il pourra toujours attendre un long moment. Ah et c'est quoi cette histoire de petite copine ? Voulut savoir Jaden étonné

- Ah ça ! La fois où tu m'as emmené en voiture, les gens ont cru qu'on sortait ensemble…me demande pas pourquoi ! Stiles poussa un soupire d'exaspération

- Oh et bien si ce n'est que ça, ça va. Ah au fait, Alayna m'a demandé de jouer les pigeons voyageurs. »

Jaden sortit une boite de son sac et la tendit à Stiles. A l'intérieur se trouvait les cupcakes tant désirés.

« Tu la remercieras pour moi !

- Pas de souci. Bon bah à demain…Et ne parle pas de ma petite conversation avec Gérard à Alay. Elle risque de péter un câble !

- Rassurant. »

Ils montèrent chacun dans leurs voitures direction leurs maisons respectives.

Quand Stiles arriva chez lui, il vit la voiture de son père. Il avait apparemment fini tôt aujourd'hui.

« Yo, P'pa. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Fatigante et toi ?

- Stressante. Il s'est passé quoi au boulot ?

- Des choses. Éluda son père

- Quoi comme choses ? Interrogea Stiles, qui aimait avoir les derniers potins policiers.

- Des choses qui ne te regardent pas, fiston ! Parlons plutôt de ta journée. Pourquoi stressante ?

- J'ai cru qu'un de mes amis était mort. Déclara Stiles en mordant dans une pomme.

- Pardon ? S'étouffa son père en recrachant l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler.

- Façon de parler, papa. Rigola Stiles.

- Et qui est cet ami ?

- Jaden. Dit Stiles en recroquant un bout de sa pomme. Le petit frère d'Alayna.

- En parlant d'elle, tu l'as revue depuis ton hospitalisation ? S'enquit son père

- Oui, plusieurs fois. Je suis même allé chez elle. Stiles repensa au combat entre Derek et Alay…Une des visites les plus charmantes qu'il est jamais rendue !

- Mmm, je vois ! Murmura le sheriff en se perdant dans ses pensées.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir…

- Tu la soupçonnes de quelque chose ?  
- Non, non pas du tout…Bon maintenant aide moi à préparer à manger. »

Quand ils eurent fini de manger et de débarrasser, Stiles monta les escaliers quatre à quatre comme à son habitude puis s'enferma dans sa chambre. Cette histoire tournait mal. Vraiment mal. Que Derek et Alayne aient des comptes à régler était une chose. Que les Argent veuillent tuer la jeune femme et son frère en était une autre. Et les chasseurs venaient de déplacer un pion sur l'échiquier. Stiles étaient certain qu'ils allaient bientôt attaquer mais quand ? Il s'endormit sur cette pensée peu réconfortante.

Un bruit sourd, suivit d'un juron le réveilla.

« Mmmh, si vous êtes venu me tuer, sachez que j'ai une bombe lacymo sous mon oreiller et que je n'hésiterais pas en m'en servir. Déclara Stiles, d'une voix encore endormie, les yeux mi-clos.

- Putain Stiles, pourquoi tu laisses trainer une balle de tennis dans ta chambre ? Grogna à voix basse un homme.

- Si un jour un loup-garou m'attaque, je pourrais lui lancer cette balle et peut-être que son instinct de chien le forcera à lui courir après, me laissant le temps de déguerpir ! Stiles bailla tout en se frottant les yeux.

- C'est l'une des idées les plus stupides que tu aies jamais eu ! Soupira d'agacement la voix.

- Tu as peut-être de meilleures idées à me soumettre…Derek. Déclara t-il en allumant sa lampe de chevet.

- Avoir de l'aconit sur toi, en serait une.

- Ok, monsieur Idée Lumineuse ! Question plus difficile maintenant : Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans MA chambre, à…à trois heures du matin. Grommela le jeune endormi en regardant l'heure sur son portable.

- J'avais besoin…

- De me voir…comme c'est touchant ! Mais désolé de te l'annoncer, je ne suis pas de ce bord là ! »

Derek émit un grognement sourd et grave, ses yeux luisaient, fixant le pauvre Stiles

« Ok, ok t'as gagné, je ne remettrais plus en doute ta virilité…maintenant tu peux arrêter de grogner, parce que là je flippe totalement ! » Pleurnicha Stiles.

Le jeune homme vêtu uniquement d'un boxer sortit de sous ses couvertures et s'assit sur son lit. Il fut surpris de voir Derek s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je te pensais plus maigrichon que ça ! Déclara Derek en faisant une petite moue de surprise devant les abdos de Stiles.

- T'es sur que t'es pas gay ? »

Derek le prit par les épaules et le fit basculer sur son lit.

« Tu veux vérifier ? Souffla Derek narquois, placé au dessus de Stiles.

- Heu…non ça va aller. Réussit à dire la victime d'une voix au perchée.

- Bien. » Sourit Derek en se rasseyant.

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait rester allonger avec une vue plongeante sur le bas du dos du loup, ou s'il devait se rasseoir. Il opta pour la deuxième option.

« Bon pourquoi t'es là ? Finit par redemander Stiles

- Isaac m'a dit que Jaden avait été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé là dedans ?

- Pourquoi je le saurais ?

- Parce que malgré mon interdiction, tu es surement retourné voir Alay et Jad'.

- Alay et Jad'… Pour quelqu'un qui les déteste, tu es bien familier ! Nargua Stiles

- Stiles ! Prévint Derek, pas du genre patient.

- Alors pour ta gouverne, je n'ai pas revu Alay et oui je sais à peu près se qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau. Mais je vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais et surtout qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ?

- Tu vas me le dire parce que je peux te le demander gentiment, mais je peux toujours employer la manière forte.

- Rooooh, t'es obligé d'être tout le temps désagréable et enclin à la violence ? S'exclama à voix basse Stiles.

- Avec toi, toujours ! Affirma Derek en faisant oui de la tête. Alors maintenant accouche.

- De ce que Jaden m'a dit, le directeur l'a convoqué pour le placer dans l'équipe de Lacrosse.

- Quel intérêt ?

- C'est ce que je me suis demandé aussi ! Et j'ai compris quand Jaden à parler de faire accélérer son pouls. Le directeur veut faire en sorte que Jaden s'excite…

- …Et attaque quelqu'un ! Continua Derek.

- Oui, et comme ça ils auront une raison de s'en prendre à Alay et Jad'.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'ils ont déjà une raison : Alayna a massacré sa famille et s'en est déjà pris à des chasseurs. Déclara Derek un peu perdu.

- ça j'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être qu'il y a prescription pour la tuerie ou alors…ou alors le grand-père veut jouer au chat et à la sourie avant d'attaquer !» Avança comme hypothèses Stiles.

Derek se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre.

« Attends, Derek, tu peux me dire pourquoi elle a tué sa famille ?

- …Je…Je ne sais pas. Annonça Derek d'une voix coupable.

- Tu la traites comme la grande méchante de l'histoire de l'humanité tout entière, sans savoir pourquoi elle a agit comme ça ! » S'offusqua Stiles.

Derek ne lui répondit pas, et sauta par la fenêtre. L'air frais de la nuit s'engouffra dans la chambre faisant virevolter ses rideaux. Tremblotant, Stiles alla fermer la fenêtre. Derek aurait pu la fermer quand même ! Si demain il était enrhumé, il irait se plaindre au loup-garou !

Chaque jour, alors qu'il pensait découvrir les réponses à ses questions et en arriver à bout, d'autres interrogations envahissaient son esprit. Cette nuit, c'était : Pourquoi Derek a débarqué à trois heures du matin pour lui poser des questions ? Pourquoi l'alpha s'inquiétait du sort de Jaden et Alayna ? Combien de temps allait tenir Alay et Jad' sans faire de vagues ? Et surtout quand est-ce que les Argents allaient passer à l'attaque ? Mais la question la plus importante qui s'imposait à son esprit agité : les lèvres de Derek était-t-elles douces ou pas ?

Stiles ne réussit pas à se rendormir après la visite de Derek. Il essaya de compter les moutons mais perdit rapidement le compte à 3469. Il tenta par la suite de trouver des fissures son plafond. Il en trouva une petite. Etrangement, elle ressemblait à un mouton ! Il finit par attendre, allongé dans son lit que son réveil sonne. Quand la musique s'enclencha, il tendit mollement son bras pour l'arrêter. Las, éreinté, épuisé, Stiles se prépara pour une nouvelle journée de cours en n'ayant pratiquement pas dormi. Dans son état de fatigue, il décida de ne pas prendre sa Jeep et de monter dans le bus à la place. Les élèves étaient bruyants et agités, se qui donna un sacré mal de tête au pauvre Stiles, qui ne voulait qu'une chose : rencontrer Morphée.

Il descendit mollement du bus et se dirigea dans sa salle de cours. Scott arriva peu après lui.

« Wooh, t'as l'air à plat, mec ! S'écria Scott

- J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, Derek est venu me voir.

- Heu…ah…je…depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? Bégaya Scott choqué.

- Mais non ! Il est venu pour me poser des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé hier avec Jaden. Et après j'ai pas réussi à me rendormir.

- Oooooh, pardon. Rigola son ami, en comprenant sa méprise. En parlant de ça, j'ai envoyé un message à Allison, hier soir, en doit se retrouver à la bibliothèque à 14h30, on pourra lui demander si rien ne bouge du côté de ses parents.

- Genre s'ils ont pas prévu une journée chargée pour faire un génocide…un garoucide ? » Bailla Stiles, posant sa tête sur sa table.

A quatorze heures trente comme prévu, ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque. Allison s'y trouvait déjà, cachée dans le rayon roman policier. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent dans la rangé d'à côté.

« Salut ! Chuchota Scott.

- Salut les garçons ! Sourit Allison.

- Dis, on aurait besoin d'une ou deux infos. Bâilla pour la centième fois de la journée Stiles.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Est-ce que tu as remarqué du mouvement dans ta famille ? Questionna Scott pendant que Stiles s'asseyait par terre, un bouquin pris au hasard à la main.

- On a reçu une livraison, mais c'est tout. Répondit Allison

- Quel genre de livraison ?

- Au début, j'ai cru que c'était des balles et des fusils mais mon père les a immédiatement mis ailleurs.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Scott

- Mon père a pris la voiture et a emmené les deux caisses ailleurs, mais je ne sais pas où. Expliqua la jeune fille.

- Dernière question : Est-ce que tu as entendu tes parents parler d'Alayna et Jaden. Murmura Stiles à moitié endormi.

- Non, je crois pas. En revanche je les ai entendu parler de…comment c'était déjà ?...Ah oui « Les deux Diables d'Asie » ou quelque chose comme ça. Mon père semblait en désaccord avec Gérard à propos de ça d'ailleurs. Les informa Allison.

- C'est qui Gérard ? Et qui sont ses « Diables d'Asie ». Demanda une voix féminine.

Stiles se releva immédiatement au son de la voix.

« Ah, salut Lydia, ça va ? Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui ! C'est quoi ton parfum ? Débita à toute allure Stiles complètement réveillé.

- Désolée, mais je ne parle pas aux zombies…Allison, tu as vu ses cernes, comment c'est possible ? Tu penses que c'est contagieux ? » Chuchota Lydia presque choquée.

Allison ne sut quoi répondre à son amie, qui l'entrainait déjà à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque. Stiles retomba à terre, dépité. Scott le regarda mi- amusé, mi- compatissant. Lydia n'était pas vraiment du genre facile à approcher, à part quand on s'appelait Jackson.

Le restant de la journée, Stiles végéta dans un état proche de la mort. Tellement épuisé que quand on lui demandait l'heure, il déclarait « Oui merci, vous aussi ». Pendant son dernier cours, le jeune homme s'endormit. Scott tenta de le réveiller voyant le prof s'avancer mais en vain. L'enseignant se rapprocha de sa proie en silence et au dernier lança une craie sur la tête de Blanche Neige. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant un mémorable « 48 ». Toute la classe hurla de rire, même le prof !

Quand il rentra enfin chez lui, Stiles monta directement dans sa chambre et s'endormit habillé sur son lit, une jambe et un bras à moitié dans le vide.

Le reste de la semaine aurait pu se dérouler sans problème, seulement voilà, les deux balourds qui s'en étaient pris à Jaden la dernière fois, ne lui laissaient désormais jamais une seule seconde de répit. Dans les couloirs, ils le bousculaient. A la cafeteria, ils s'arrangeaient pour faire tomber son plateau. Durant les cours, ils « s'amusaient » à lui lancer des boulettes de papier. Mais le pire était sur le terrain de Lacrosse. A chaque occasion, ils le mettaient à terre, lui lançaient des piques concernant son visage androgyne ou évoquaient une possible relation avec Stiles. . Jaden encaissait, toujours souriant, jamais violent, sous les yeux impuissants de Scott et Stiles. Ce dernier se demanda pourquoi Jaden ne les effrayait pas à coup de grognements ! Peut-être voulait-il éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Ou alors il avait peur que les deux « gros durs » n'aillent se plaindre au directeur. Et avec la chance qu'ils avaient, ou plutôt qu'ils n'avaient pas, les deux persécuteurs avaient peut-être été engagés par Grand-Papounet Argent. Bref Jaden avait surement raison de ne rien faire, à part sourire. Le week-end arriva finalement, sans qu'aucune bagarre n'explose.

Stiles espérait que le week-end ferait des miracles, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Dès le lundi, les deux crétins s'acharnèrent de nouveau sur Jaden, tel deux tiques assoiffées de sang. Mais le jeune loup tenait bon.

Le mercredi, le lycée était en effervescence. C'était Halloween, et ce soir vampires, zombies, et autres morts-vivants allaient pouvoir se balader en toute impunité dans les rues de Beacon Hills. Mais avant de s'amuser, les joueurs de Lacrosse avaient un dernier entrainement.

Comme habitude, ils étaient tous en train de se changer dans les vestiaires. Stiles, Scott et Jaden discutaient de se qu'ils avaient prévus pour ce soir quand les deux débiles se plantèrent devant eux.

« Alors fillette, qu'as tu prévu pour ce soir ?

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes des gays refoulés que vous êtes obligé de vous en prendre à moi ! S'énerva Jaden.

- Hey, arrêtez de l'emmerder vous deux ! S'écria Danny.

- Oh la ferme, toi ! Aboya l'un des deux compères.

- Tu vas vite te calmer, ou je te fais renvoyer de l'équipe. S'interposa Jackson.

- T'as de la chance Mignonette, mais t'inquiète pas, on s'occupe de toi à la sortie, et par la même occasion, on ira rendre visite à ta jolie grande sœur. »

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Jaden se jeta sur le garçon le plus proche de lui et lui décrocha une violente droite qui l'envoya valser contre un casier. L'autre voulant venger son ami, se précipita sur Jaden, mais Danny et Jackson l'en empêchèrent, pensant que Scott et Stiles retenait Jaden.

«Calme-toi Jad', ça ne va rien arranger de le tabasser…Tu empires les choses ! Tenta de le calmer Stiles.

Ces mots eurent l'effet escompté, et Jaden se calma, serrant les poings pour éviter de massacrer les deux connards. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais…

« Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé, et pourquoi, mais vous allez tous immédiatement vous rendre dans le bureau du directeur et tout lui expliquer ! » Hurla le coach.

Jaden et Stiles jurèrent entre leurs dents. La situation était mauvaise, très mauvaise. Les sept garçons entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Gérard les accueillit en souriant. Il avait remporté la partie.

« Alors, jeunes hommes, pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

- Ils n'ont pas arrêtés de le provoquer Jaden. Déclara Danny en montrant du doigt les deux fautifs.

- Il m'a frappé ! Cracha méchamment la « victime ».

- Monsieur, Jaden n'a jamais répliqué aux attaques. Il ne s'est énervé uniquement parce qu'eux deux ont parlé de sa sœur. Expliqua Jackson

- Qu'avez-vous à dire, M. Riley ? Demanda le directeur en fixant Jaden, un air de triomphe dans la voix.

- Quoique je dise, ça ne changera rien de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Soupira Jaden impuissant.

- En effet ! Dit il calmement, devant l'air médusé des élèves.

- Il n'a rien fait, monsieur, il n'a fait que se défendre ! S'insurgea Stiles, en sachant pertinemment que cela ne changerait rien.

- Bien, vous aurez tous droit à une retenue de 4h demain, ne soyez pas en retard. Vous pouvez partir…oh et monsieur Riley, tachez de vous contenir la prochaine fois. Déclara le directeur avant que Jaden sorte.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Répondit gravement le loup.

- C'est fort probable. » Sourit Gérard.

Stiles voulut parler à Jaden mais celui-ci avait déjà filé. Surement chez lui pour prévenir sa sœur. Il faisait déjà nuit quand il rentra chez lui. Des centaines de gamins couraient dans les rues déguisés en fantômes ou en Frankenstein, un sac de bonbons dans la main. Le jeune homme aurait voulu se rendre chez Alayna mais il avait eu peur de les ralentir s'ils tentaient de quitter la ville.

Quand il arriva chez lui, son père offrait des bonbons à une bande de gamins accompagnés de leurs parents. Stiles salua tout le monde et se précipita dans sa chambre. Assis sur sa chaise de bureau, il tournait lentement tout en réfléchissant. Que devait-il faire ? S'il allait les voir et qu'ils se faisaient attaquer, il ne serait pas d'une grande aide ! Il pouvait envoyer Derek et sa meute, mais ça les mettrait en danger ! Stiles hurla de frustration et tapa du poing sur sa table. Putain ce que c'était douloureux.

Une heure s'écoula, puis deux. Stiles finit par en avoir marre de faire des tours de manège sur sa chaise et surtout de ne rien faire. Il envoya un message à Scott pour lui dire qu'il allait chez Alayna. Il descendit en trombe, passa devant son père endormi sur le canapé et grimpa dans sa Jeep.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il s'arrêtait en dérapage contrôlé devant chez les Riley. Une voiture déboula dans la rue et stoppa net devant lui.

« Derek ! Scott ! Et les autres ! S'écria Stiles surpris.

- Tu nous remercieras plus tard Batman. Dit Erica.

- Vous pouvez me rappeler pourquoi on l'aide ? Demanda Isaac.

- Parce que Derek a encore un petit faible pour Alayna. » Rigola Boyd, qui cessa de suite de rire quand il sentit le regard noir de Derek posé sur lui.

Stiles n'attendit pas la fin de la conversation et remonta l'allée en courant. Il sonna. Aucune réponse.

« Du sang ! » Annonça Derek.

Ni une ni deux, Stiles ouvrit la porte. Elle s'entrouvrit un peu mais quelque chose bloquait. Il força. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Stiles partit en avant et se raccrocha à ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Un vase. Il tomba lourdement au sol, le vase brisé en mille morceaux. Sa chemise s'imbiba d'un liquide visqueux. La lumière s'éclaira.

Stiles regarda dans quoi il était tombé. Du sang. Il hurla en se relevant à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il prit une grande inspiration, et malgré ses jambes flageolantes, il avança. Derek lui passa devant. Il essayait de le protéger ou quoi ! Stiles, blessé dans sa fierté, doubla Derek, et entra dans le salon. Les meubles étaient sans dessus-dessous, il y avait des impacts de balles et du sang. Ainsi qu'une légère odeur d'Aconit qui incommodait un peu les loups.

Stiles sursauta, quand un chat passa devant lui. Il entendit soudain un gémissement venant d'en haut. Le chat monta les escaliers. Stiles le suivit. Arrivé en haut, un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre. Le félin entra par l'entrebâillement d'une porte. Stiles, le cœur battant, poussa la porte. Le gémissement se fit plus fort. Le jeune homme, la main tremblotante tata le mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur. CLIC. La pièce fut soudain baignée de lumière. Au sol, Jaden recroquevillé et en sang, sanglotait.

« Jaden ! Stiles accourut vers le jeune homme.

- …

- Pousse-toi Stiles. » Ordonna Derek.

L'alpha prit la tête de Jaden entre ses mains et le fixa du regard.

« Jaden, tu m'entends ?

- De…Derek ?

- Oui. Où est ta sœur ? Le pressa l'alpha

- Ils…ils nous ont attaqués…on était en train…de partir et ils nous ont…attaqués ! C'est ma faute !

- - Non, tu n'y es pour rien. Où est ta sœur ?

- Ils l'ont emmenée ! »

* * *

Comme promis, voici un petit poème pour te remercier Camille ^^

Ô Grande Beta, amie fidèle de mon imagination !

Pourquoi avoir toujours peur que j'attente à ta précieuse vie ?

Comment ferais-je sans tes annotations et tes corrections ?

Ne crains point mon sombre et terrible courroux, alors souris !

Ô Grande Beta, amie fidèle de mon imagination !

Ps : Je tiens à préciser que je ne séquestre, ni ne bats ma Beta. Elle est nourris convenablement, et a même le droit de dormir !


	5. Mission sauvetage à Halloween

Hey ! Comment ça va mes chers lecteurs ?

Désolée pour le retard du chapitre 5 mais j'ai du faire pas mal de modifications, couper mon chapitre en deux parce qu'il était trop long, et entre temps je suis rentrée de vacances, j'ai enfin pu avoir un accès internet 24h/24h et donc j'avais beauuuuuucoup de choses à rattraper (notamment l'épisode 10 et 11 de Teen Wolf !). Bref j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous avoir fait attendre ! Et pour me repentir, je devrais, si tout se passe bien, poster rapidement le chapitre 6.

Petite info concernant ce chapitre : ceux qui n'aime pas les passages de violence un peu beurk, je signal qu'il y en a un (j'ai mis des /!\ au début et à la fin du passage pour signaler), donc âme sensible s'abstenir !

Voili Voilou, je crois que c'est tout ! Donc bonne lecture à vous ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Mission sauvetage à Halloween**

« Ils l'ont emmenée ! »

Jaden renifla, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir ses larmes. Derek passa son bras sous celui de Jaden pour le relever. Le jeune homme couina de douleur. Scott se précipita pour aider Derek, mais Jaden émit un grognement sourd.

« Scott, recule ! Ordonna Derek. Stiles, aide-moi. »

Scott ne recula pas toute de suite. Rétissant à l'idée de laisser son meilleur ami de s'approcher du loup blessé et sauvage. Jaden grogna plus profondément. Scott recula enfin, laissant la place à Stiles qui s'approcha avec précaution. Il passa à son tour son bras sous celui de Jaden pour le porter.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas te mordre. Le rassura Derek. Il est blessé et ne fera confiance qu'aux gens qu'il connaît. »

Stiles hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, mais ses yeux disaient « Je suis trop jeune pour mouriiiiiiiiiiiir ! »

Jaden qui s'accrochait mollement à Derek et Stiles cracha brusquement un sang noir.

« Et merde ! » S'exclama Derek.

L'alpha fixait deux trous dans la chemise du loup.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Stiles affolé.

- Ils lui ont tiré dessus avec des balles d'Aconit.

- Tu viens de remarquer ça maintenant ? S'exclama Stiles d'une voix perçante.

- Non ! Mais j 'avais pas vu que c'était des balles à l'Aconit ! Derek releva Jaden qui c'était penché pour vomir.

- Attends, tu parles de la même que tu avais reçue dans le bras ? Demanda Stiles inquiet, les yeux écarquillés.

- Oui, seule différence il en a reçu deux. Il faut qu'on le soigne et vite.

- Je pourrais appeler le Dr. Deacon. Proposa Scott.

- Non !

- On n'a pas le choix. Déclara Scott. »

Derek le regarda, la mâchoire serrée. Il n'avait pas confiance en Deacon mais il avoua à contre cœur que Scott avait raison.

« …Ok, mais il faut d'abord qu'on emmène Jaden dans un endroit sûr. » Déclara rapidement Derek.

L'alpha entraina Jaden et Stiles dans les escaliers. Le blessé grognait de douleur. Arrivés en bas, ils sortirent de la maison et déposèrent Jaden dans la Jeep de Stiles.

« Scott, dis au docteur de nous retrouver à l'entrepôt et de faire attention que les chasseurs ne le suivent pas. Isaac, monte dans la voiture avec Stiles et Scott ! »

Derek rejoignit sa voiture, suivit par Erica et Boyd et démarra en trombe.

**/!\/!\/!\/!\**

Alayna reprenait lentement ses esprits dans une pièce sombre et froide. Elle était assise sur une chaise en métal. Un goût de sang lui emplissait la gorge. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient attachés par des liens spéciaux, qui la faisaient souffrir. Respirer lui était difficile tellement l'air était chargé d'Aconit. Puis elle se souvint. Un fumigène à l'aconit lancé dans leur maison alors qu'ils préparaient leurs affaires pour fuir. Leurs yeux, leurs nez, leurs gorges agressés par l'Aconit. Des bruits de pas. Leurs respirations qui se font difficile. Jaden qui s'écroule, du sang s'écoulant de son bas ventre. Elle, l'aidant à se relever et l'emmenant en haut. Un deuxième coup de feu. Jaden hurlant de nouveau et tombant lourdement dans sa chambre. Elle, pleurant devant son frère blessé. Des mains la tirant en arrière. Un tissu imbibé de produit sur son visage. Jaden à terre. Puis plus rien.

Une ombre passa devant ses yeux mi-clos.

« Ah Alayna ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que je cherche à t'attraper ! »

La voix lui était familière. Alayna la reconnut de suite : Gérard !

- Ta présence ici est un réel plaisir. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais être une bon hôte et m'occuper de toi comme il se doit. Sourit le chasseur, en caressant le visage ensanglanté d'Alayna.

- Vous êtes un monstre. Murmura Alayna avec hargne, avant de cracher au visage de Gérard.

- Si je ne savais pas si mal élevée Alayna ! S'offensa Gérard en s'essayant le visage. Et de nous deux tu es celle qui ressemble le plus à un monstre.

- Vous avez laissé mon frère se vider de son sang ! Rugit Alayna.

- Tu aurais préférez que je l'achève ? Demanda Gérard narquois.

- …Oui…au moins il n'aurait pas souffert. Murmura Alayna, des larmes salées roulant le long de ses joues.

- On doit tous, un jour où l'autre, se repentir de nos actions, et ça ne se fait jamais sans souffrance ! »

Gérard attrapa les cheveux d'Alayna et lui tira violemment la tête en arrière. La jeune femme eut le souffle coupé.

« Mon frère était innocent. Cracha-t-elle.

- Je ne savais pas que pour toi, participer au massacre de sa famille et de quelques chasseurs était synonyme d'innocence ! S'étonna Gérard en projetant la tête de la jeune femme en avant.

Alayna, la tête baissée, reprit son souffle, toussotant un peu quand l'air saturé d'aconit entra dans sa gorge.

- Mon frère n'a pas participé au meurtre de mes parents, ni à ceux des chasseurs. Dit Alayna entre ses dents.

- Bien, mais il reste coupable de lycanthropie. »

Gérard se tut un instant et regarda la jeune femme, avant de poursuivre.

« Vois-tu, en vous éliminant, je protège des innocents…Je suis une sorte de…de gardien…de berger même ! Les humains sont de faibles moutons et je les protège de vous, les loups affamés. »

Gérard sourit. Un sourire froid, une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux. Il pensait avoir raison et personne ne lui ferait changer d'avis.

« Vous êtes un psychopathe, voilà ce que vous êtes ! Vous vous fichez totalement de protéger de pauvres innocents. Vous les sacrifieriez même pour mieux pouvoir vous venger ! Vous enfreignez le code en toute impunité ! Grogna Alayna, montrant les crocs.

« TU as enfreins le code la première ! » Cracha Gérard haineusement.

Il sortit un poignard et entailla la joue d'Alayna qui hurla de douleur.

« Assez discuté ! Passons aux choses intéressantes ! »

Gérard s'éloigna et revint quelques secondes après, tirant un chariot.

« J'ai préparé tout ça spécialement pour toi ! Sourit Gérard joyeusement. Tu as déjà eu un aperçu de mes inventions avec le fumigène à l'aconit. Tes pieds et tes poignets sont maintenus avec des liens enduits d'aconit, et le couteau qui t'a gentiment entaillé la joue l'était aussi. Maintenant laisse-moi te présenter le programme des réjouissances. On commencera par une petite boisson, histoire de ce donner un peu d'entrain, puis…

- Arrêtez de parler Gérard et faites ce que vous avez à faire !

Alayna n'était pas du genre peureux, mais à cet instant, elle savait que sa mort serait douloureuse et cela lui faisait peur. Gérard lui tira encore une fois la tête en arrière et la força à ouvrir la bouche. Il y déversa un liquide qui lui brula la gorge.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, cette eau ne contient pas suffisamment d'aconit pour te tuer, mais assez pour te faire souffrir. »

Gérard reversa le liquide dans la bouche d'Alayna qui s'étouffa. Il relâcha sa tête. Alayna recracha de l'eau. Son souffle était court. Le liquide lui brulait les entrailles. Une larme perla au coin de son œil. Gérard trempa ensuite son couteau dans un autre liquide.

« Celui-là est un peu plus fort…ça risque de piquer ! » Prévint Gérard.

Il se mit en face d'Alayna et prit son visage de sa main libre. Lentement, il fit glisser la lame sur la joue de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux. Elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de crier. La lame effleura sa gorge. Du sang coula le long de son cou. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Gérard la regardait, une lueur de folie dans ses yeux. Il retrempa son couteau. Il s'attaque ensuite aux bras de la louve. Il enfonça le couteau plus profondément dans sa chair. Alayna contint un cri. Sa respiration accélérait à chaque entaille. Ses bras incisés à de nombreux endroits, Gérard s'attela à ses jambes. Il prenait vraiment un malin plaisir à la voir souffrir. Un frisson remonta le long du dos de la louve.

La respiration d'Alayna se fit saccadée. Gérard incisa les cuisses et les mollets de la victime avec ardeur. Le travail fini, il se releva et contempla Alayna qui se retenait de hurler.

« Tu peux crier si tu en as envie, personne ne t'entendra ! Ricana Gérard.

- Je ne vous ferais pas ce plaisir ! »

Alayna le fixa avec haine, crachant du sang au pied du chasseur. Gérard sourit. Son couteau plongea de nouveau dans le liquide.

« La prochaine fois je penserais à ne pas faire asseoir de loup-garou…Je n'ai pas accès au dos à cause du dossier ! » Ronchonna Gérard.

Le chasseur, campé face à Alayna, lui caressa le visage. Alayna bougea sa tête pour éviter le contact de sa main. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête pour de bon. Qu'il en finisse !

Gérard se plaça ensuite derrière elle, cala sa tête au creux du cou d'Alayna et passa ses bras de chaque côté de ses côtes. Le couteau serpenta sur son ventre, déchirant le tissu du T-shirt anciennement blanc. Alayna se tordit de douleur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bientôt fini. » Murmura Gérard à son oreille.

Il prit le couteau à deux mains, et l'enfonça dans ventre d'Alayna. Elle hurla de douleur.

Gérard reposa son couteau et se dirigea vers la porte. Il frappa. Alayna, les yeux embués, vit une silhouette dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Des chuchotements lui parvinrent, mais trop faible, elle ne comprit pas un seul mot. Gérard revint vers elle.

« Je dois te laisser maintenant. J'espère que tu apprécieras mon dernier cadeau. »

Gérard s'éloigna et disparu par la porte. Quatre hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, chargés de caisses. Ils les ouvrirent. Une forte odeur d'aconit brula les narines d'Alayna. Ses yeux se mirent à luire d'une lueur dorée. Les quatre hommes tapissèrent le sol de fleurs violettes. Un cinquième homme apparut.

« Sortez ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Les hommes s'exécutèrent. Le nouvel arrivant s'approcha d'Alayna et coupa les liens. Il la souleva. Il la traina un peu plus loin. Alayna, que ses forces avaient abandonnée, traina les pieds. Chaque mouvement était un calvaire. L'homme la déposa à terre, sur le lit d'aconit. Elle reconnut enfin l'odeur de l'inconnu.

« Chris…Christopher, je ne te demande pas…de me laisser…partir…mais je…je t'en supplie…achève moi. Suffoqua Alayna.

- …Je suis désolé. »

Christopher ferma les yeux, soupira et serra les dents. Cette décision n'était pas la sienne, et aller à son encontre aurait de graves conséquences

« Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

Christopher se releva brusquement et partit à grandes enjambées vers la sortie. La porte claqua. Des larmes vinrent se mêler au sang d'Alayna. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile.

**/!\/!\/!\/!\**

Les deux voitures se garèrent en dérapage contrôlé devant l'entrepôt désaffecté. Derek courut rejoindre la Jeep pour aider Stiles à porter Jaden. Le jeune homme respirait faiblement. Dégagé de la Jeep, Stiles et Derek le trainèrent le plus rapidement possible dans le bâtiment. Jaden cracha un sang noir qui éclaboussa ses deux porteurs.

« Le Docteur Deacon devrait arriver d'ici peu de temps. Déclara Scott.

- Attends-le ici avec Boyd ! » Cria Derek en pénétrant dans le bâtiment.

Les deux porteurs essayaient d'aller le plus vite possible sans trop heurter Jaden. Erica et Isaac étaient passés devant eux pour écarter les obstacles qui les gênaient dans leur avancée.

« Allez chercher une table et apportez-là ici ! » Ordonna Derek.

Isaac et Erica partirent à la recherche d'une table. Ils revinrent peu après, les bras chargés. Ils déposèrent le meuble à côté de Derek et Stiles, qui allongèrent Jaden dessus.

Deacon arriva peu après, accompagné de Scott et Boyd.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Deacon en ouvrant sa mallette.

- Les Argents. » Déclara Derek, fixant Deacon, en qui il n'avait pas confiance

Le docteur ouvrit la chemise de Jaden, puis sortit des balles de sa mallette. Il en récupéra le précieux aconit qu'il fit bruler. Comme l'avait fait Derek au début de leur rencontre, Deacon enfonça la poudre dans les blessures. Jaden se crispa de douleur.

« Tenez-le ! » Hurla Deacon en plaquant l'un des bras de Jaden contre la table.

Derek, Stiles et Scott s'occupèrent des autres membres. Jaden tenta de se débattre. Il hurlait à la mort. Stiles n'avait pas la force des loups, et malgré tout la volonté qu'il avait de vouloir aider, il se fit éjecter quelques mètres plus loin par les spasmes de Jaden. Il atterrît lourdement à terre.

« Et merde ! Pesta Derek. Isaac, Boyd tenez Jad' »

Derek accourut vers Stiles, toujours allongé par terre.

« Ça va ? Demanda Derek en lui tendant sa main.

- …Ouais. Quoi que je fasse, je me retrouve toujours sur le banc de touche ! Je suis qu'un pauvre humain sans super pouvoirs comme vous ! En fait je sers à rien, à part partir dans le décor ! »

Stiles serra les poings et frappa le sol.

« Ah putain ! Ça fait mal ! » Grimaça Stiles.

Derek l'aida à se relever. Le jeune homme saignait. L'alpha prit les bras de Stiles et les examina. Des bouts de verres avaient entaillé sa peau.

« Relève tes manches. Déclara Derek.

- C'est bon je peux survivre encore quelques minutes sans soins ! » S'énerva Stiles.

Derek partit fouiller dans la mallette de Deacon afin de quoi soigner Stiles.

« J'ai dit que c'était bon ! Aboya Stiles.

Derek ne répondit rien, ni même ne grogna et attrapa le bras de Stiles.

« Ah ! Ah ! Aaah ! ça fait mal ! »

Derek remonta les manches de Stiles qui poussait des petits cris de douleurs. Le loup nettoya et pansa les blessures. Stiles serrait les dents. Il détestait se sentir faible. Un silence pesant s'abattit soudain dans la pièce. Le corps de Jaden retomba soudain mollement sur la table, inerte.

« Il devrait s'en sortir. Finit par dire le docteur. Il va rester inconscient pendant un moment. L'aconit est resté longtemps dans son corps, encore un peu et il serait mort. »

Derek soupira. Stiles interpréta cela comme du soulagement. Lui aussi était soulagé, d'ailleurs. Derek s'éloigna. Stiles le suivit.

Derek s'était assis sur une marche. Il fixait ses chaussures. Stiles essaya de ne pas faire de bruit, mais il n'était qu'un humain après tout ! Derek le sentit arriver, et braqua son regard vert sur lui. Stiles s'adossa à un pilier. Une question lui brulait les lèvres.

« A ton avis, pourquoi ont-ils laissé Jaden en vie ?

- Je ne sais pas !...Surement pour le faire souffrir ! »

Derek baissa la tête. Il avait l'air soucieux.

« Ce qui me préoccupe le plus pour l'instant c'est ce qu'ils réservent à Alay. »

Il se releva d'un coup et shoota dans un caillou qui avait eu le malheureux de se trouver sur son chemin.

« Merde ! » Cracha Derek de rage et frustration.

Stiles s'approcha de lui à pas de loup. Un geste brusque et Derek serait capable de le décapiter, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Stiles n'avait jamais vu le loup aussi crispé et soucieux.

« Je n'aurais pas dû… »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, prit une grande inspiration. Sa mâchoire était tellement crispée, que Stiles avait peur que Derek s'explose deux ou trois dents.

« Je n'aurais pas dû la traiter comme je l'ai fait ! »

Derek hurla de colère. Il s'approcha d'un pilier innocent et le frappa. Un bruit sourd résonna dans l'entrepôt. Un énorme trou apparut là où Derek avait frappé. Pauvre pilier, paix à son âme !

Stiles avait sursauté quand Derek avait défoncé le pilier, mais ne s'était pas enfui comme on l'aurait fait habituellement. Cette fois, il partageait le sentiment de Derek. Il se sentait impuissant face à la situation. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant, c'était de soutenir Derek. Stiles posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'alpha. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. A la place, Derek fit volteface et enlaça Stiles. Sur l'instant, le jeune homme, surpris, se crispa. Puis il se sentit comme une peluche dans les bras du loup et se détendit. Il finit par apprécier ce contact. Stiles hésita à enlacer Derek, mais céda à la tentation. Il enserra l'alpha qui raffermît sa prise. Derek enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Stiles. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il avait besoin de réconfort. Le jeune homme tapota le dos de Derek.

« Derek ! » Appela Scott au loin.

Derek repoussa Stiles.

« Si tu dis un mot là-dessus, je te décapite ! Murmura Derek, en faisant semblant d'entailler sa gorge avec son pouce.

- On avait un moment de tendresse et d'intimité ! T'étais obligé de tout foutre en l'air ! Répondit Stiles en s'agitant.

- Stiles ! Grogna Derek.

- Ok, je dirais rien, chéri ! »

Stiles offrit son plus beau sourire au loup, qui soupira d'exaspération. Derek s'éloigna. Il sourit. Ce gamin était peut-être énervant, mais il avait toujours été là. Derrière lui, il sentit la présence de Stiles qui trainait les pieds, shootant parfois dans des petits cailloux. L'un deux, propulsé un peu trop fort, fit la connaissance de la jambe de Derek. Le loup se retourna.

« Pas frappé ! » Gémit Stiles, en se protégeant le visage avec ses mains.

Derek ne fit rien à part le fusiller du regard et reprit sa marche.

Derek et Stiles déboulèrent dans la salle.

« Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

- On voulait savoir ce qu'on faisait maintenant ? Demanda Scott

- Pour l'instant on ne sait pas où se trouve Alayna…

- On peut partir à sa recherche ou hurler pour savoir où elle se trouve ! Proposa Scott.

- Les chasseurs sont surement sur leurs gardes, crétin ! On a déjà de la chance de ne pas avoir été attaqué nous aussi. Déclara Isaac.

- Isaac a raison. Et l'appeler ne servira à rien…Elle est surement…Derek sera les dents.

- Elle n'est surement pas en état de répondre. » Compléta Stiles.

Erica s'approcha de Stiles et lui susurra :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux, Batman ?

- Quoi ? S'étonna Stiles, ne comprenant pas ce qu'insinuait la jeune femme.

- Je pensais que vous vous détestiez ! Pourtant Derek accoure à ta rescousse, vous vous éclipsez tous les deux dans un coin et là tu viens de compléter sa phrase. C'est louche !

- Tes fantasmes bizarres, tu te les gardes, WolfWoman ! »

Stiles s'éloigna d'Erica, qui souriait d'un air narquois.

« Isaac a peut-être raison, mais on ne peut pas laisser Alayna prisonnière des Argents. Annonça Stiles, en ayant marre de rester là sans rien faire.

- Je sais, Stiles ! Gronda Derek.

- Alors on bouge ! S'excita le jeune homme.

- Non ! »

Derek lança un regard menaçant à Stiles. Il n'aimait pas non plus être impuissant, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas d'autre choix, pour l'instant, que de réfléchir et attendre.

« Où est ma sœur ? Murmura Jaden, toujours comateux.

- Bouge pas, Jad'. Dit Stiles, en empêchant le blessé de bouger.

- Où est ma sœur ? Redemanda-t-il.

- On ne sait toujours pas où elle est. Intervint Derek.

- Il faut la retrouver. »

Jaden réussit à se relever malgré la résistance de Stiles. Le jeune loup se massa les tempes. Sa tête était douloureuse, son ventre aussi. Il posa les pieds par terre et aurait rencontré le sol froid et dur, si Derek ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

Le docteur Deacon, qui était parti récupérer quelque chose dans sa voiture revint à ce moment-là.

« Je crois savoir où ils l'ont emmenée ! Déclara-t-il.

- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plutôt ! Aboya Derek.

- Parce que je viens seulement de faire le lien ! »

Les deux hommes se toisèrent.

« Vous finirez votre combat de coqs plus tard. Où est Alay ? Le pressa Stiles.

- La semaine dernière, alors que je me rendais chez une dame, pour une consultation à domicile, je suis passé devant une vieille maison abandonnée. Le père d'Allison et quelques un de ses hommes déchargeaient des caisses…

- ça doit être les caisses dont Allison nous a parlées ! » S'exclama Stiles.

Scott approuva.

« Alors on y va. Déclara Jaden, résolu.

- Non, toi tu restes ici avec Stiles et Boyd, et moi j'irais là-bas avec les autres ! dit Derek fermement.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent en cœur Jaden et Stiles.

- Vous m'avez bien compris. Jaden tu es blessé, et comme tu l'as si bien dis tout à l'heure Stiles, tu es faible et tu finiras dans le décor ! Dit Derek en regardant tour à tour les deux garçons.

- On ne restera pas sur le banc de touche ! On vient ! S'imposèrent-ils.

- Vous allez arrêter de parler en cœur ! Et quoique vous disiez, vous ne viendrez pas ! »

Jaden attrapa Derek par le col de son T-shirt et grogna.

« Je viens ! »

Les deux loups toisèrent un moment. Le jeune loup relâcha finalement Derek, qui affichait un air de capitulation.

« Je crois que l'affaire est réglée ! » Annonça Stiles, un sourire éclatant de triomphe plaqué sur son visage.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

« Docteur, vous venez aussi. On risque d'avoir besoin de vous. » Déclara Derek d'un ton sans appel.

La petite troupe se mit en route. Deacon monta dans la voiture de Derek, avec Boyd et Erica, pour indiquer la route. Les autres prirent la Jeep.

Stiles, qui n'avait pas été très satisfait par la réponse de Derek, reposa sa question à Jaden :

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils t'ont laissé chez toi, et en vie ! Ça n'a pas de sens !

- Les deux balles que j'ai reçues, auraient dû m'achever, mais vous êtes arrivé à temps. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment après moi qu'ils en avaient, mais après Alay. Et quoi de plus douloureux que d'être emportée de force loin de son frère mourant ! » Soupira Jaden d'un ton mélodramatique.

Jaden regardait défiler le paysage. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans le ventre de Stiles. L'idée qu'il soit trop tard pour sauver Alayna lui traversa l'esprit. Sa gorge se noua.

Après une bonne demi-heure de route, à éviter la marée enfantine qui se déversait dans les rues en quête de sucre, Deacon annonça que la maison se trouvait dans la rue suivante. Derek se gara, imité par Stiles. Tout le monde sortit.

« On va faire le reste du chemin à pied. S'il reste des chasseurs dans le coin, ils risquent de repérer nos voitures. » Déclara Derek.

Les huit sauveteurs se dirigèrent à pas de loup jusque vers la maison .Aucune trace des chasseurs. Deacon proposa de se rapprocher, il attirerait moins l'attention que des loups garous. Le docteur avança. Arrivé devant la maison, il frappa à la porte.

« Et il fait quoi s'ils ouvrent la porte ? Il dit : Bonjour, je suis à la recherche d'un loup garou, vous ne l'auriez pas chez vous par hasard ? Parce que mes amis cachés derrière le buisson là-bas et moi, on aimerait bien la récupérer si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients ! Déclara Stiles à voix basse.

- Ferme-là. S'énervèrent Isaac et Derek en même temps

- Y a pas que Jaden et moi qui parlons d'une même voix ! » Fit remarquer Stiles.

Le jeune homme se prit une tape derrière la tête par Erica. Boyd retint un gloussement

« Aie ça fait mal ! » Chuchota Stiles en se tenant l'arrière du crâne

Deacon frappa de nouveau. Aucune réponse. Deacon leur fit signe. Toujours pas de chasseurs.

« Si Alayna est vraiment là, je trouve ça bizarre qu'il n'y est personne ! Chuchota Stiles.

- Moi aussi. » Accorda Derek

Jaden était lui aussi d'accord.

« On fait quoi alors ? Demanda Isaac.

- Pour l'instant on avance. Et si c'est un piège, je vous suggère de courir très vite. »

Derek n'était pas du genre à prendre des risques, ni à mettre des gens en danger, mais il n'avait pas le choix pour l'instant.

La petite troupe se regroupa derrière la porte d'entrée. Derek tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Close. Il envoya un coup de pied dedans. Elle céda. Pas de chasseurs en embuscade derrière. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison. Elle était vide et poussiéreuse. Seule la clarté de la lune qui traversait les fenêtres brisées apportait un peu de lumière. Ils vérifièrent chaque pièce, chaque recoin, chaque placard. Vide. Aucun bruit à part celui de leurs pas et de leurs cœurs palpitants. Ils avaient fait le tour de la maison sans rien trouver. Le seul endroit où ils n'étaient pas encore descendus était au sous-sol. Jaden s'approcha de la porte. Bloqué. Il donna un coup d'épaule. Elle resta fermée. Il prit plus d'élan. La porte ne voulut toujours pas s'ouvrir. Dans un dernier élan de rage, Jaden se jeta sur cette dernière. Les gonds sautèrent, laissant apparaître un escalier. Un relent d'aconit fit tousser les loups garous. Derek et Stiles rattrapèrent de justesse le jeune homme qui allait dévaler les escaliers, tête la première. Ils descendirent à tâtons les marches abruptes. Plus ils s'enfonçaient sous la maison, plus l'odeur de tue loup se faisait présente.

« On ne peut plus avancer, l'odeur est trop insupportable. Toussa Derek.

- J'ai qu'à y aller. Déclara fièrement Stiles.

- Non, c'est trop risqué. Dit Derek d'un ton catégorique.

- Et si Alay est en bas, on la laisse parce que tu ne veux pas me laisser descendre ! S'écria Stiles, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de Derek.

- Derek, laisse-le descendre, c'est notre seul atout. Lança Jaden.

- Pour une fois que je peux être utile, ne m'interdis pas d'aider, Derek ! » Dit Stiles défiant.

Derek grogna. Il n'approuvait pas du tout cette idée.

- Je vais l'accompagner. Déclara Deacon un peu plus haut.

- Et on fait quoi s'il y a des chasseurs en bas ? Demanda tout de même Stiles peu rassuré.

- Assomme-les avec une balle de tennis. Grogna Derek, repensant à son honteuse chute.

- Si tu parles de celle sur laquelle tu t'es lamentablement vautrée, elle est restée chez moi ! Railla Stiles pour chasser à frayeur.

- Avance ! » Finit par aboyer Derek.

La manœuvre était un peu difficile. L'escalier, étroit, laissait difficilement passer deux personnes en largeur. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, les marches, elles aussi étroites, étaient un peu glissantes, et l'absence de rambarde pour s'accrocher ne facilitait en rien la descente. Stiles descendit deux marches et arriva au premier obstacle : Jaden. Stiles rentra le ventre et se plaqua au mur. Jaden, lui aussi collé contre le béton dégoulinant d'humidité, sentit Stiles le frôler.

« Fais attention ! » Lui dit Jaden tout en lui tenant le bras pour lui éviter de glisser.

Stiles arriva enfin sur la marche suivante, en vie. Il souffla. Il se remit ensuite en marche. Deux autres marches et il arriva à Derek. Il répéta les mêmes mouvements. Ventre rentré, dos collé au mur. Il sentit le torse de Derek frôler le sien. Il déglutit. Le pied de Stiles glissa soudain. Il poussa un cri de surprise quand il se sentit basculer. Derek le rattrapa par la taille.

« Ça va ? Demande le loup.

- Ouais. »

Stiles respira à fond deux ou trois pour calmer son pouls. Derek le guida jusqu'à la marche suivante. Une fois stable, le loup lâcha Stiles, qui continua sa descente. Deacon un peu plus malin, demanda à tout le monde de remonter. Une fois cela fait, il redescendit lentement, sans obstacle à franchir. Il rejoignit Stiles en bas.

Les deux sauveteurs, évoluèrent à l'aveuglette dans un couloir. Stiles, les mains plaquées contre le mur afin de trouver une ouverture, cria un « Yes » de soulagement, quand ses mains entrèrent en contact d'une poignée.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Deacon.

- Une porte. »

Stiles l'ouvrit. Une pâle lumière éclairait la salle. Devant lui un corps inerte était allongé sur un tapis de fleurs violettes. De l'Aconit !

« Alayna ! S'écria-t-il en accourant vers le corps.

- Vous en…avez…mis…du temps ! Murmura-t-elle, à bout de souffle, avant de s'évanouir.

- Il faut vite la sortir de là ! » Déclara Deacon


	6. Lendemain diffile

Voila le chapitre 6 !

Ma chère bêta Camille, qui se soucie de ma survie, veut que je mette le warning suivant : "Attention, Derek/Alayna, fermez les yeux pendant quelques secondes, respirez un coup, ça va aller ! C'est nécessaire à l'histoire mais c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer ! Derek est juste dans sa période de déni et Alayna est de notre côté, elle aussi veut du Sterek ! ". Elle a peur que les fans de Sterek veuillent me tuer d'avoir mis Derek en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre ^^"

Autre petite chose : je me suis inspirée du film "Le goût du sang" pour le passé d'Alayna. Donc ceux qui connaissent ce film ne vous étonnez pas de retrouver des similitudes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Lendemain difficile**

Stiles souleva Alayna et sortit de la pièce. L'envie de la sauver lui permit de remonter l'escalier en quatrième vitesse sans tomber. Le jeune homme sortit comme un diable des escaliers. Personne ne perdit du temps en bavardages.

Stiles emmena Alayna jusqu'à sa Jeep que les loups avaient avancée. Jaden essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Sa sœur était en piteux état. Une grande partie de son corps était empoisonné par l'aconit. Ses veines devenues d'un noir inquiétant, ressortaient sur sa peau pâlie par la douleur. A l'arrière, le docteur Deacon lui procurait les premiers soins.

Stiles roulait le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Heureusement, les rues étaient maintenant presque totalement vides. Derrière lui, les phares de la voiture de Derek étaient étrangement réconfortants. Il n'était pas seul sur cette route devenue lugubre par les circonstances.

La Jeep freina en douceur pour ne pas heurter Alayna, qui était déjà mal en point. Jaden sortit précipitamment de la voiture et prit délicatement sa sœur dans ses bras.

Jaden déposa Alayna sur la table qui avait servi quelques heures plutôt pour lui. Deacon fit bruler une grande quantité d'aconit, pendant que Derek nettoyait les plaies de la jeune femme. L'aconit avait empêché toute cicatrisation. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Deacon commença à appliquer la poudre sur les blessures. Alayna, jusque-là inconsciente, se réveilla à cause de la douleur. Elle hurla à la mort. Jaden, à ses côtés, lui tenait la main. Une autre blessure. Un autre cri. Jaden blêmit.

« Stiles, Erica, emmenez Jad' plus loin ! Boyd, Isaac, Scott, aidez-moi à la tenir ! » Ordonna Derek.

Stiles tira Jaden par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart. Le jeune loup se laissa tomber à terre. Il se boucha les oreilles avec ses mains. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Les cris d'Alayna résonnaient trop fortement dans le silence de la nuit. Jaden se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas perdre sa sœur. Il n'avait plus qu'elle.

Stiles, devant l'anéantissement de Jaden, ne savait pas quoi faire. Erica posa une main réconfortante sur le dos du loup.

« Elle va s'en sortir. »

Ce fut la seule chose que Stiles put dire. Peut-être plus pour se convaincre lui-même que pour réellement apaiser Jaden.

Soudain le silence se fit. Erica, Jaden et Stiles se figèrent. Jaden lança un regard inquiet en direction de la pièce qu'ils avaient quittée. Ce silence était plus effrayant que les cris. Ils retinrent leurs respirations. Un hurlement déchirant brisa le silence. Jaden souffla. Sa sœur était toujours en vie. Stiles ferma les yeux, inspira profondément puis expira. Les cris d'Alayna, à défaut d'être agréables, étaient presque rassurants.

Le portable de Stiles sonna. Le son paraissait presque déplacé dans un moment pareil. Le jeune homme s'éloigna et décrocha.

« Oui, allô.

- Stiles tu es où là ? Demanda son père furieux.

- Désolé, j'ai oublié de t'appeler. Un ami à moi ne va pas très bien. Je suis chez lui en ce moment. Mentit à moitié Stiles.

- Scott est avec toi ? Sa mère n'arrive pas à le joindre ! Demanda son père à moitié rassuré.

- Oui. Il est aux toilettes là. Et il a dû mettre son portable sur silencieux. C'est pour ça qu'il ne l'a pas entendu.

- Tu rentres quand ? Interrogea le sheriff, suspicieux.

- Je vais dormir chez mon ami, alors ne m'attends pas. Répondit Stiles.

- Tu peux me passer ton ami, s'il te plait. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- C'est Jaden. »

Stiles s'approcha du jeune homme, boucha son téléphone d'une main pour que son père n'entende pas ce qu'il allait dire.

« - Mon père veut te parler. Annonça-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jaden, les yeux rougis.

- Il se demande pourquoi je ne suis pas à la maison, et j'ai beau lui dire que je suis chez toi parce que tu ne te sens pas bien, il ne veut pas me croire…Tu peux lui parler deux secondes ? Implora Stiles.

- Ok » Renifla Jaden.

Stiles lui passa son téléphone.

« Bonsoir . » Dit Jaden d'une petite voix.

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de faire semblant d'aller mal.

« Oui, oui, Stiles et Scott sont bien chez moi…Au revoir. »

Jaden raccrocha et rendit son téléphone à Stiles, qui le rangea immédiatement dans sa poche.

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure, voire plus, que Deacon s'occupait d'Alayna. Isaac arriva en courant pour les prévenir que la jeune femme était soignée, mais qu'il faudrait attendre quelques heures pour être sûre qu'elle survive. Jaden et Stiles partirent en trombe voir Alayna. Quand ils arrivèrent, Derek était en train de l'installer sur un vieux canapé. Elle tremblait. Il la couvrit d'une couverture. Son visage était d'une extrême pâleur. Sa respiration était rapide.

Jaden s'assit par terre. Il lui caressa le front. Il était brûlant.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles avertit Scott que sa mère essayait de le joindre.

« Hey, Scott ! Mon père vient de m'appeler. Je lui ai dit qu'on était parti en mission commando pour sauver le soldat Alayna des griffes des méchants chasseurs.

- Quoi ? Buga Scott.

- Youhou, je plaisante. J'ai pas envie de me faire interner pour dépersonnalisation !

- Hein ? Scott était de plus en plus perdu

- Trouble de la réalité, bref peu importe. J'ai simplement dit à mon père qu'on était tous les deux chez Jaden pour le consoler d'un quelconque amour perdu.

- Comment tu fais pour rester calme et ironique malgré la situation ? S'étonna son ami.

- Tout un art ! Bref, appelle ta mère pour la rassurer

- Ouais. »

Scott l'appela de suite, et rentra chez lui peu après. Deacon le suivit quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir donné quelques conseils à Derek.

Stiles regarda autour de lui. Il ne restait plus qu'Alayna, Jaden, Derek et lui-même dans la pièce. L'alpha s'approcha de lui.

« Où sont les autres ? Demanda Stiles à voix basse.

- Ils montent la garde, au cas où des chasseurs débarquent. »

Stiles soupira. La soirée avait été mouvementée et terrifiante. Derek lui indiqua un endroit où il pourrait se reposer un peu.

Stiles trouva assez rapidement l'endroit dont lui avait parlé Derek. Cinq fauteuils étaient disposés en cercle. Il s'assit sur un des vieux fauteuils. Il était poussiéreux, puait le renfermé, et les ressorts grinçaient. Ah Derek et la déco, une grande histoire d'amour, pensa Stiles. Mais après tout ce qui s'était passé, il trouva, malgré tout, le fauteuil confortable. Il s'assoupit rapidement.

Stiles entendit un bruit. Il se réveilla. Derek portait Jaden sur son dos. Il le déposa sur un fauteuil. Le jeune homme dormait.

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? Chuchota Stiles en s'étirant.

- Deux heures peut-être. Et la prochaine fois, évite de baver sur mes fauteuils !

- Entendre tes charmants grognements dès le réveil est si…agréable. Et si j'ai bavé, c'est pour me venger du magnifique mal de dos que ton fauteuil chéri m'a gentiment offert ! En plus, ça te fera un souvenir de mon passage ici ! » Dit Stiles narquois, en se levant et baillant. Il partit voir Alayna.

La respiration de la jeune femme était plus calme. Sa fièvre semblait avoir baissée. Stiles s'assit en tailleur par terre. La jeune femme bougea.

« Stiles ! Toussota-t-elle.

- Tu devrais te rendormir. Dit Stiles, en posant une main sur l'avant-bras d'Alayna.

- J'aimerais bien, mais je n'y arrive pas. Ça ne te dérange pas de papoter un peu avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non. » Sourit Stiles.

La jeune femme semblait aller mieux.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvée ! Déclara Alayna d'une voix faible.

- ça compensera toutes les fois où c'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie ! » S'exclama Stiles.

Alayna rigola. Derek fut irruption dans la pièce.

« Arrête de parler et dors. Grogna-t-il.

- Toujours ronchon, rooooh. S'exaspéra Alayna.

- Tu viens de…

- Je sais ! Gérard m'a fait très bobo et j'ai besoin de repos ! Mais je n'ai pas sommeil alors au lieu de rester bêtement allongée sur ce canapé miteux, je parle. » Déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Alayna lui tira la langue. Derek leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel. Un jour, ils resteront coincés dans cette position, pensa Stiles. Derek s'accouda sur le dossier du canapé.

« Peut-être que si je recevais le baiser de mon prince charmant, je guérirais plus vite ! » S'exclama Alayna, en lançant un clin d'œil à Stiles.

Il lui sembla que Derek rougit. L'alpha après un moment d'hésitation, embrassa Alayna. Stiles sourit. Derek aimait donc toujours la jeune femme. Le jeune était attendri par la scène, un peu d'amour dans cette journée de merde était plutôt réconfortant. Et d'un autre côté, il était un peu jaloux, mais de qui ? De l'affection que Derek portant à Alayna, ou celle que portait Alayna pour Derek ?

Quand l'alpha releva la tête, Stiles arrêta de sourire. Il ne tenait pas à mourir.

« Pas le bon prince et pas assez charmant apparemment ! » Annonça Alayna, déçue.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire. Derek lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Derek, abîme pas mon Stiles, s'il te plait ! » Pria Alayna.

Derek soupira. Alayna toussa. Un peu de sang tacha sa main. Même gravement blessée, la louve blaguait.

« Dis Alay, pour tes…Stiles stoppa net ses paroles. Non oublie !

- Finis ta phrase, Stiles. Demanda Alayna.

- Non, non c'est bon. Stiles secoua sa tête.

- Je pense savoir ce que tu veux me demander, alors finis ta phrase ! » Insista-t-elle.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Derek fronça les sourcils. Son regard signifiait « Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, crétin ! ».

« Heu…en fait…heu…qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé avec tes parents ? » Finit par déballer Stiles.

Derek lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Par où vais-je commencer ! Voyons voir…Il était une fois une famille de loups garous…La première chose que tu dois savoir c'est que Jaden et moi, n'avons pas été transformés. Nous sommes nés loup-garou, comme Derek. »

La jeune femme s'arrêta le temps de respirer. Parler lui était difficile.

« Mais contrairement aux Hale, notre famille avait une conception particulière de notre nature. Pour eux, de par nos capacités spéciales, nous étions supérieurs aux humains. Il fallait donc montrer notre force, notre rapidité !...Chaque mois, la famille entière se réunissait chez nous, et un homme, pas vraiment innocent, ou un chasseur était emmené lui aussi. On le nourrissait, lui offrait à boire. Comme un dinde qu'on gave pour Noël. Et le soir venu, on l'emmenait profondément dans les bois, dans un endroit spécial. »

Alayna ferma les yeux. Elle respira profondément.

« Là-bas, mon père faisait un petit discours, qui ressemblait un peu à ça : « Nous sommes des loups, nous sommes supérieurs, pourtant on nous chasse comme des chiens ! Ce soir, révélons notre nature, et chassons les véritable chiens ! ». Puis il expliquait à l'homme ce qui allait lui arriver. Les règles étaient simples : cours le plus vite que tu peux pour nous échapper sinon tu paieras pour ton infériorité. Puis il le laissait partir en courant. Au bout de cinq minutes, toute la famille se lançait à ses trousses. Aucun homme, ni chasseur, n'a jamais survécut à cette chasse. »

Alayna soupira, une lueur de colère passa dans ses yeux.

« Jaden et moi détestions cette chasse ridicule. Malheureusement notre famille était très hiérarchisée, et nous faisions partie de la branche principale. Nous étions obligés d'y participer. Une fois mon frère et moi avons refusés de chasser. Nos parents se sont mis en colère. Ils ont ramené l'homme vivant et nous ont demandé de lui arracher la gorge... »

Alayna déglutit difficilement. Ses yeux étaient humides. Derek la regardait, une lueur de regret dans les yeux. Il devait s'en vouloir d'avoir jugé Alayna trop vite. Stiles lui était horrifié.

« …Mon frère était trop jeune pour faire ça….J'ai…J'ai finalement arraché la gorge de l'homme. »

Alayna regardait dans le vide. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« … Il y a quatre ans, valises en main, j'ai voulu quitter la maison avec Jaden. Nos parents se sont mis dans une rage folle. Au début, ils hurlaient simplement. Mais plus nous leur tenions tête plus ils s'énervaient. Au bout d'un moment, ils nous ont attaqués…Nous nous sommes défendus, et toute notre rancœur envers eux a été plus forte. Quand on a repris nos esprits, on était au milieu du salon, couverts de sang. Nos parents gisaient au sol. »

Stiles déglutit.

« A ce moment, je ne savais pas encore que j'étais devenue une alpha. Je l'ai découvert quand notre tante et son mari ont débarqué chez nous. Quand ils ont vu le sang et les corps, ils ont tout de suite compris. Ils ont voulu nous sauter dessus…j'ai grogné et ils se sont tout de suite stoppés net.

- Tu ne l'as pas remarqué avant ? Parce que c'est une chose que l'on ressent, non ! » S'étonna le jeune homme.

- Disons, que j'avais la tête un peu ailleurs et que je n'ai pas particulièrement fait attention au changement qui s'opérait en moi..»

Derek et Stiles hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension. Alayna poursuivit

« Jaden et moi voulions partir le plus vite possible, mais…

- Mais comment expliquer la mort de tes parents à la police. Dit Stiles.

- Oui….Par…chance, nous habitions dans le Montana, en lisière de forêt. Jaden et moi avons vite trouvé un plan. Avec l'aide forcée de ma tante et de son mari, nous avons monté des tentes dans un endroit réservé aux campeurs. On a ensuite emmenés les corps là-bas et nettoyé la maison de fonds en combles. Le lendemain, j'ai appelé la police pour signaler la disparition de mes parents…

- Ta tante n'a rien dit ? S'étonna Stiles.

- Non, j'étais l'alpha et dans ma famille, l'alpha est toujours respecté. La police a rapidement retrouvé les corps, et a conclu à une attaque de loups.

- ça ne les a pas surpris ? Questionna Stiles.

- Il y avait déjà eu des attaques de loups dans le coin, donc non. Surtout que les marques sur les corps étaient bien celles de loups et non pas d'humains. »

Stiles était perdu dans ses pensées. Une question le taraudait toujours.

« Mais pourquoi le grand-père d'Allison t'en veut autant ?

- L'homme que j'ai égorgé …

- Celui que tes parents t'ont obligé de tuer ? Demanda confirmation Derek.

- Oui. C'était un très bon ami de Gérard… Je ne sais pas comment il a su que c'était moi qui l'avais tué, mais il l'a su. »

Alayna bailla.

« Bref maintenant que la lumière a été faite sur ma triste vie digne d'une Mary Sue, j'aimerais aller me dégourdir les jambes.

- Non ! Tu restes couchée ! Ordonna Derek, en posant sa main sur l'une des épaules d'Alayna pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Si je reste allongée, je risque de me fondre dans cet horrible canapé et ne plus jamais pouvoir en sortir ! » S'écria Alayna.

Derek expira. Il tentait de garder son calme.

« Soit tu m'aides à marcher, comme ça tu gardes un œil sur moi, soit j'attends que tu partes ou que tu t'endormes pour aller faire mon tour, au risque de me faire mal. Tu choisis quoi ? » Lança-t-elle, triomphalement.

Derek serra son poing et lui lança un regard énervé.

« Pousse-toi Stiles ! » Dit Derek, en éjectant presque Stiles de là où il était.

Derek porta Alayna comme une princesse. Il fit une grimace.

« Quoi ? Déclara Alayna, énervée que Derek ne lui laisse pas poser un pied par terre.

- Tu as pris du poids, non ?

- Quel gentleman ! Soupira-t-elle. Et puis d'abord je ne t'ai pas demandée de me porter, mais de m'aider à marcher, alors pose moi à terre !

- Et encore là, il est poli, je trouve ! Lança Stiles avant de partir en direction de fauteuils sous les grognements de Derek.

L'alpha suivit Stiles de regard. Alayna s'agita dans ses bras. Il rechigna un peu avant de la poser à terre. Alayna avait les jambes en coton. Derek la soutint.

« Dis-moi, y a quoi entre toi et Stiles ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Derek, en lâchant presque Alayna.

- Tu grognes tout le temps après lui, mais ce n'est jamais vraiment méchant. Tu l'aimes bien, hein ! Déclara Alayna malicieusement.

- Stiles est un chieur ! Répondit Derek.

- Mais tu l'aimes bien ! Insista-t-elle.

- Non ! Rugit presque Derek.

- Menteur ! Rigola Alayna »

Derek pressa le pas. La jeune femme gémit. Le loup ralentit.

- Tu me trompes avec Stiles, c'est pas bien ! Je ne te savais pas coureur de jupons ! » Nargua-t-elle.

Derek ne répondit même pas aux provocations de la jeune femme. Non, à la place, il l'a plaqua contre le premier mur qu'il trouva. Peut-être un peu trop violemment, car Alayna poussa un petit cri de douleur. Il n'en tint pas compte, et l'embrassa.

« Mon prince se réveille enfin ! Chuchota-t-elle, quand leurs lèvres se quittèrent. Mais je persiste à croire que tu aimes bien Stiles ! »

Derek l'embrassa de nouveau. Plus fougueusement cette fois.

Alayna le repoussa un peu. Front à front, le regard perdu dans celui de Derek, Alayna déclara à bout de souffle :

« Bien que j'apprécie tes adorables lèvres, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me feras oublier mon but, qui est, à savoir, te faire reconnaître que tu kiffes grave Stiles ! Pour l'instant, tu es dans une phase de déni mais je vais tout faire pour t'aider à accepter ce fait, promis. »

Derek soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être entêté. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu, avant de revenir vers le canapé. Derek s'assit et Alayna s'allongea, la tête posée sur les jambes du loup. Ils s'endormirent.

C'est Stiles qui vint les réveiller. Scott était avec lui.

« Ça va Alay ? Demanda Stiles.

- ça va mieux qu'hier en tout cas ! Mais j'ai encore mal. Toutes mes blessures ne sont pas encore complètement guéries. Et je suis fatiguée. Répondit-elle dans un bâillement.

- Où sont Isaac, Boyd et Erica ? Questionna Derek, de bonne humeur, ce qui surpris un peu Stiles

- Ils sont partis dormir un peu il y a deux ou trois heures. Scott et moi avons monté la garde, mais aucun signe des chasseurs.

- Où est Jaden ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Toujours en train de dormir. » Dit Stiles.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, laissant Scott et Derek seul. Alayna les entendit parler de ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant.

Jaden dormait paisiblement. Alayna s'approcha de lui et lui chatouilla le visage. Jaden grogna et écarta d'un revers de main la gêne. Alayna lui chatouilla les côtes. Jaden remua et marmonna ensommeillé, un :

« C'est les vacances, laisse-moi dormir ! »

Stiles et Alayna se regardèrent amusés. La jeune femme le chatouilla de nouveau. Jaden grogna, toujours endormi.

« Arrête de grogner, on dirait Derek ! » Murmura Alayna à l'oreille de son frère.

Les paupières de Jaden s'ouvrirent soudain. Il braqua son regard bleu-gris dans celui de sa sœur.

« Bonjour mon p'tit loup ! Sourit Alayna.

- J'ai l'air d'un p'tit loup, Stiles ? Demanda Jaden, faussement vexé.

- Heu… »

Stiles gonfla ses joues et haussa les épaules pour dire qu'il ne savait pas.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda enfin Jaden.

- Oui ! Je pourrais même courir un marathon ! Le rassura sa sœur.

- Et bah pas moi ! J'ai juste envie de dormir. »

Alayna se retourna brusquement, humant l'air.

« Quoi ? S'inquiéta Stiles.

- Les chasseurs ! »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Elle devait se tromper ! Ils venaient tout juste de sortir de la mouise et voilà que le Destin les précipitaient encore dans la merde. C'était injuste ! Ils réveillèrent Isaac, Boyd et Erica et partirent en vitesse rejoindre Derek et Scott. Trop tard. Christopher et cinq autres chasseurs braquaient leurs armes contre Derek et Scott. Quand ils virent débarquer, la troupe d'Alayna, les cinq chasseurs inconnus se crispèrent et pointèrent leurs armes vers eux.

Alayna se plaça en face de Christopher, Gérard légèrement en retrait derrière lui.

« Au début, ton absence dans la cave m'a profondément énervé, mais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé et que cela m'a conduit à toute une meute, je suis presque reconnaissant que tu es survécu. Lança Gérard.

- Je suppose qu'on ne pourra pas trouver un terrain d'entente ! Dit Alayna calmement.

- Non, je ne pense pas. » Répondit Gérard.

Tout le monde était tendu, prêt à agir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Grogna Derek.

- Vous exterminer, tout simplement. Déclara Gérard le plus naturellement du monde.

- Non ce n'est pas si simple, Gérard. Surtout quand une extermination, implique d'enfreindre le code ! »

Alayna regarda Christopher droit dans les yeux, en disant cela.

« - Le code, le code…toujours le code ! Soupira Gérard.

- S'il y en a un, ce n'est pas pour rien. Dit Alayna en reposant son regard sur Gérard.

- Ce code n'est qu'une antiquité à laquelle les gens faibles se raccrochent ! »

Christopher serra les dents. Les autres chasseurs se regardaient, l'air perdu. Les loups-garous semblaient tout aussi perdus.

« Temps mort ! Lança Stiles. Vous n'arrêtez pas de parler du code, mais c'est quoi ?

- Une petite leçon d'histoire s'impose, je pense ! Dit Alayna.

- ça ne fait que retarder le moment de votre exécution, mais ça ne l'empêchera pas. Cracha Gérard.

- Qui sait ! Sourit Alayna. Je vais faire court et simple. »

L'esprit de Stiles divagua un peu et imagina la jeune femme sortir un tableau noir et une craie pour faire son exposé.

« Peu de gens le savent, mais le code a été écrit, il y a des années. Cependant, les chasseurs n'ont pas été les seuls à créer ces lois. Pendant des années, des victimes innocentes ont été faites du côté des loups, comme du côté des chasseurs, alors un jour, plusieurs familles de chaque camp se sont regroupées pour inventer un code qui régirait tout ce petit monde. Dedans, on trouve plusieurs règles à respecter pour permettre une coexistence pacifique. L'une d'elle est la suivante : Des chasseurs ne peuvent tuer des loups-garous que lorsqu'ils ont la preuve que ceux-ci sont coupables de crimes. Des chasseurs qui désobéiraient à cette règle pourraient, selon accords avec des loups garous, être punis de mort….Alors dites-moi Gérard, qui est fautif dans cette pièce ? Lança Alayna.

- Vous êtes TOUS coupables ! Dit Gérard, pensant chaque mot.

- Même Stiles ? »

Alayna regardait Christopher et non Gérard.

« Il vous a aidés, donc oui. Soupira le grand-père.

- Gér…

- Tais-toi, Christopher ! » Le coupa son père.

Christopher serra encore plus les dents.

« Vous êtes vraiment prêts à tuer des innocents pour vous venger ! Vous me répugnez vraiment Gérard ! De nous deux, vous êtes la vraie bête ! » Cracha Alayna dégoutée

Personne ne bougeait. Tous attendaient, tendus, le signal de la bataille.

Gérard, qui jusque-là, était non armé, sortit un revolver et le pointa en direction d'Alayna.

« Nous n'avons que trop discuté…maintenant… »

Gérard et les chasseurs allaient tirer mais Christopher n'était pas du même avis.

« NON ! Personne ne tire sur personne ! Dit-il d'une voix autoritaire. Il y a trop de…

- Christopher ! Tire sur Alayna ! S'énerva Gérard.

- Non ! »

Le vieux chasseur pivota légèrement en direction de son fils et pointa son arme dans sa direction.

« Tire. Sur. Alayna ! Ou je n'hésiterais pas à supprimer tout obstacle, peu importe qu'il soit mon fils ou non. »

Le ton de Gérard ne montrait aucun signe de plaisanterie. Les cinq chasseurs, désemparés par la tournure des évènements, avaient abaissés leurs armes.

Puis tout se passa rapidement. Un coup de feu retentit. Alayna bondit sur Christopher pour lui sauver la vie. La balle transperça l'air comme au ralenti. Tout le monde semblait pourvoir la voir inexorablement se rapprocher de sa cible d'infortune. Puis un cri retentit. La panique envahit la pièce. Stiles s'écroula à terre. Du sang imbibant peu à peu la chemise du jeune homme.

« Stiiiiiles ! »

* * *

Je le reconnais, sur ce coup là je suis méchante et sadique Mouhahahahaha

Le chapitre 7 sera le dernier mais il sera suivi d'un épilogue plutôt marrant ^^

Bref ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cette horrible fin et venez lire la suite pour savoir ce qui arrive à notre Stiles adoré !


	7. Tout finit bien, pour l'instant

Et voilà le chapitre 7 !  
Je tiens à préciser que ma bêta n'a pas pu relire cette deuxième version, étant donné qu'elle m'a abandonnée T-T, non je rigole, elle a juste pris quelques vacances, du coup je poste quand même le chapitre, mais il risque d'y avoir des fautes (j'espère qu'il y en aura pas trop) et d'être modifié dans quelques temps. J'espère que vous aimerez néanmoins la fin de cette fic, même s'il reste encore le prologue ! Bref trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse lire.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Tout est bien qui finit bien, enfin pour l'instant...**

« Stiiiiiles ! »

Alayna délaissa Christopher et accourut vers Stiles. La jeune femme releva légèrement le torse du plus jeune pour le caler contre le sien, appuyant sur sa blessure pour essayer d'enrayer l'hémorragie.

- ça fait mal ! Murmura Stiles le souffle coupé. »

Alayna se mordait la lèvre pour garder son calme. Elle envoya un regard de haine à Gérard. A côté d'elle, Derek grognait, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer le chasseur.

- La dernière fois, vous m'avez dit qu'on devait tous, un jour où l'autre, se repentir de nos actions, et que ça ne se faisait jamais sans souffrance…A vous de payer maintenant. » Dit calmement Alayna, en reportant son attention sur Stiles.

Derek n'attendit pas plus et se jeta sur Gérard, suivit par Scott. Les autres betas se placèrent entre les autres chasseurs et Stiles pour les protéger. Christopher fit signe à ses hommes de ne pas tirer. Gérard tira plusieurs coups de feu mais rata les deux loups qui fonçaient sur lui. Voyant que tout était foutu, il lâcha son arme et dans un dernier geste de survie inutile, partit en courant. Scott sauta sur Gérard qui s'affala sur le sol. Le jeune loup, aveuglé par la colère, frappa Gérard jusqu'à ce que Derek l'écarte du corps amoché du chasseur. L'alpha, sa main serrant le coup de Gérard, le souleva. Le chasseur se débattit et tenta de se dégager de l'emprise du loup.

« ça, c'est pour m'avoir chassé, moi et mes bêtas ! Dit Derek en lâchant sa proie avant de le griffer au visage.

- ça c'est pour Alayna et Jaden. Continua à t-il en lacérant le torse du chasseur.

- Et ça c'est pour Stiles ! »

Les griffes de Derek rencontrèrent la gorge de Gérard qui tomba à terre dans un râle ensanglanté, son sang se rependant rapidement autour de lui.

Plus personne ne bougeait, mais tous regardaient dans la même direction : Stiles.

« Je penses…que…c'est le…

- Arrête de parler !

- …le…moment d'utiliser…le contrat. Réussit à dire Stiles, ses yeux se fermant petit à petit.

- Reste avec moi ! Paniqua Alayna en appuyant plus fortement sur la blessure.

- Tu es…ma Princesse Servante…non ? Gémit Stiles de douleur. »

Alayna comprit ce que voulait dire le jeune homme. Elle lança un regard à Christopher, qui hocha de la tête, scellant un accord tacite entre eux. Il ne pourrait lui reprocher ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Dans ses bras, Stiles ne bougeait plus, sa respiration était de plus en plus lente. Elle prit l'un des bras du jeune homme et le porta à sa bouche. Ses crocs aiguisés mordirent dans la chair de Stiles le plus délicatement possible. Il ne bougea pas, ni n'émit de gémissement. Derek brisant l'immobilité générale se rapprocha de Stiles et s'occupa de retirer la balle avec ses griffes. Toujours aucune réaction.

« - Allez, reviens Stiles ! Murmura t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. »

Derek s'accroupit au côté d'Alayna, une main posée sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

« Stiles ! Grogna t-il »

L'ambiance silencieuse et figée était pesante. Alayna ferma les yeux, serrant plus fort Stiles inerte dans ses bras. Quelqu'un toussa. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le jeune homme. Il toussa, Stiles toussait, il était en vie ! Tout le monde poussa un soupire de soulagement.

Lentement mais surement, Stiles reprenait vie. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, mais les ouvrit quand même. Au dessus de lui, il vit le visage soulagé d'Alayna posé sur l'épaule de Derek, qui le regardait presque gentiment.

« Faites pas ses têtes, on dirait que vous avez vu quelqu'un mourir ! » Chuchota Stiles un peu dans les vapes.

Alayna sourit. Derek ne se contenta que d'un demi sourire. Mais un demi-sourire quand même !

« Tu as raison, personne n'est mort, alors pourquoi est-ce que je joue les jeunes niaises éplorées ! S'exclama Alayna.

- Surtout que ça ne te va pas du tout !... Bon c'est pas que je me sens pas bien dans tes bras. Je m'y sens même très bien, mais j'aimerais quand même relever. Et en plus, j'ai peur que Derek veuille me tuer de jalousie si je reste trop longtemps étalé sur toi ! » Fit remarquer Stiles.

Étonnamment, ce n'est pas Alayna qui le releva mais Derek, qui le tenait fermement par la taille.

« Tu vas pas me tuer, hein ? Demanda Stiles un peu méfiant.

- Pas pour l'instant ! »

Toutes les autres personnes présentes reprirent elles aussi, peu à peu, vie. Scott se précipita vers Derek, pour l'aider à porter Stiles. Isaac, Erica et Boyd se détendirent un peu mais restèrent entre les chasseurs et les autres loups. Quand à Jaden, il aida sa sœur à se relever puis la prit dans ses bras. Il savait à quel point elle pouvait avoir horreur du sang, des morts et de toutes ses situations pesantes. Alayna resta dans les bras de son frère quelques secondes avant de se dégager de son étreinte. Elle se dirigea vers Christopher.

« …Désolée pour…Déglutit-elle, plus par respect que par chagrin, en lançant un coup d'œil au cadavre de Gérard.

- Il l'a mérité. Répondit il sans colère ni amertume.

- Je sais que les loups-garous et les chasseurs ont souvent du mal à se comprendre et à ne pas s'étriper, mais je pense qu'on peut y arriver…ou peut-être suis-je trop naïve ! Je ne demande pas à ce qu'on se fasse des barbecues tous ensemble non plus mais si on pouvait arrêter cette guéguerre ridicule, ça pourrait être bénéfique. » Dit Alayna en tendant sa main.

Christopher la regarda, tout en réfléchissant au choix qu'il devait faire.

La première fois qu'il avait croisé Alayna, c'était lors d'une chasse. A l'époque, il cherchait à retrouver un loup-garou quelque peu agressif, avec l'aide de deux autres chasseurs. Ils l'avaient finalement localisé dans un vieil immeuble désaffecté. Quand ils étaient arrivés là-bas, le loup, qui était sur son territoire avait joué un peu avec eux. L'un des chasseurs avait été tué, et l'autre grièvement blessé. Il ne restait plus que lui, tentant tant bien que mal de défendre son ami et sa propre vie. Heureusement, Alayna et Jaden étaient arrivés de nul part et avait bien vite mis hors d'état de nuire le loup, sans pour autant le tuer, laissant aux chausseurs de punir le loup comme il se devait. Ils étaient ensuite partis, Alayna lui lançant un petit clin d'œil au passage. Par la suite, Christopher avait recroisé les deux adolescents, mais ne les avaient pas pourchassés. Il devait le reconnaître, il les détestait pas.

Christopher sera finalement la main d'Alayna. La jeune femme sourit, puis déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue du chasseur.

« Merci de nous avoir défendu contre Gérard. »

Puis elle se dirigea vers Stiles, qui souffrait quelque peu. Christopher et ses chasseurs partirent, en emportant le corps de Gérard. Les loups, eux installèrent Stiles dans le canapé pour qu'il puisse se remettre des évènements.

« J'ai plein de questions à poser, parce que je pouvais pas vraiment les poser à Derek, il ne m'aurait pas répondu. J'ai pu combler ma curiosité que par les centaines de mythes que j'ai lu dans des bouquins et sur internet. Vous saviez que certains pensent que les loups-garous ont de la super bave guérissante ? Vous allez pas me baver dessus hein ? Alors Alayna, tu vas m'apprendre à me battre, à utiliser mes nouveaux super pouvoir et à me contrôler ? Non parce que si c'est Derek qui s'en charge ça risque de finir mal, surtout pour moi, j'ai pas envie de finir en charpie…

- Stiles. Tenta de le stopper Alayna.

- Tu penses que Lydia sera plus attirée par moi maintenant que je suis un loup ? Et est-ce que c'est normal que j'ai encore mal à la poitrine ? Oui, surement vu que je me suis pris une balle. Ça fait vraiment mal ! Oh et pui…

- Stiles, continue ta diarrhée verbale et je t'assomme ! » Aboya Alayna.

Derek acquiesça, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Je répondrais à toutes tes questions mais pas maintenant. Tu viens de te prendre une balle et de te transformer donc calme toi sinon tu vas nous faire une crise cardiaque ou Derek va t'arracher la tête avant !

- Mais…

- Chut ! Appelle ton père pour lui dire que tu ne rentres pas chez toi ce soir. »

Stiles rechigna un peu. Son père allait finir par se poser des questions. Et puis passer la nuit dans cet entrepôt ne le réjouissait guère.

« Stiles je te le demande gentiment, mais si tu préfère je peux la jouer à la Derek. C'est à dire en grognant et en te frappant jusqu'à ce que tu fasses ce que je te dises. » Sourit Alayna.

Stiles hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'avoir la jeune femme comme ennemie. Il appela son père pour lui dire qu'il restait encore une nuit de plus chez Jaden, ce qui n'enchanta pas son père.

« Scott, tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux. Erica et Boyd aussi. Isaac, je sais que tu dors ici et si tu as envie d'un bon lit tu peux venir dormir à la maison. Derek, je te laisse aussi le choix : un super sol en béton ou un lit confortable et moelleux ? » Lança Alayna en sortant de l'entrepôt.

Stiles, Isaac, Jaden, Derek et Alayna partirent donc en direction de chez la jeune femme.

La maison était toujours en désordre, ce qui n'aida en rien Alayna à se détendre. Jaden le remarqua mais il savait que quoiqu'il fasse ça ne changerait rien. Sa sœur avait tendance à garder les choses au fond d'elle même et ne pas en parler.

« Jaden, prépare quelques choses à manger pour ceux qui ont faim…Il ne reste que deux chambres en état d'être utilisées. La chambre de Jad' étant quelque peu tachée. Vous allez devoir vous partager les lits, Messieurs. Stiles tu as qu'à dormir avec Isaac et Derek avec mon frère. »

Stiles et Isaac se lancèrent un regard de mécontentement. Les deux garçons ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment.

« Hors de question que je dorme avec lui, je suis sûr qu'il va me mordre dans son sommeil. S'exclama Stiles.

- Et tu crois que moi j'ai envie de dormir avec un surexcité comme toi ! S'énerva Isaac.

- Bien alors puisque tu ne vas pas dormir avec le méchant Isaac, tu peux dormir avec Derek ! » Lança t-elle à l'intention de Stiles.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent, Derek grogna.

« Moi je m'en fiche, après tout, faites comme vous voulez ! » S'énerva Alayna avant de partir à l'étage prendre une douche, pendant que les hommes mangeaient dans la cuisine.

« Désolé, elle est un peu…tendue. Elle a horreur du sang, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. » S'excusa Jaden.

Les loups mangèrent en silence, la fatigue commençant peu à peu à engourdir tout leur corps.

Alayna sortit de la salle de bain, quand les garçons montèrent se coucher.

« Bonne nuit. Dit Jaden en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa sœur.

- Bonne nuit. A vous deux aussi. » Dit Alayna en regardant Stiles et Isaac.

Ils lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Puis Jaden et Stiles entrèrent dans sa chambre, Isaac dans la chambre d'ami. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, épuisés.

Alayna descendit les escaliers. Derek était assis sur le canapé, immobile. La jeune femme partit dans la cuisine. Du salon, l'alpha l'entendit prendre un verre et se servir une boisson. A l'odeur, il reconnut de l'alcool. Derek la rejoignit. Elle tenait fermement son verre. Un peu trop car il se brisa dans sa main, répandant le liquide brun par terre. Derek prit la main d'Alayna et retira les morceaux de verre enfoncés dans sa peau. Elle se laissa faire, les yeux dans le vague. Elle tremblait. Derek la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y abandonna et pleura enfin, se déchargeant de toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée depuis les derniers jours. Il l'a serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, enlacés. Alayna se décolla du torse de Derek.

« J'ai l'impression d'être la pire des pleurnichardes au monde ! » Renifla Alayna en regardant par terre comme si elle avait honte.

Derek lui releva délicatement le menton. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des gestes tendres mais Alayna paraissait si fragile à cet instant qu'il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il essuya maladroitement les dernières larmes coulant sur ses joues avec ses pouces et l'embrassa.

« Tu devrais te reposer. Dit il en interrompant le baiser.

- Je veux pas dormir toute seule. » Marmonna t-elle.

Alayna monta chercher des oreillers et une couverture, pendant que Derek dépliait le canapé. Fatigués, ils n'enlevèrent que leurs chaussures et s'allongèrent dans le lit. Alayna se colla contre Derek, et ils finirent par s'endormir à leur tour.

Le lendemain matin, les trois bêtas descendirent déjeuner. Jaden ne fut pas tellement étonné de voir Derek et Alayna dormir ensemble dans le canapé, mais cela surprit ou choqua Stiles et Isaac de voir le grand méchant Derek tenir tendrement Alayna dans ses bras. L'alpha sentit des regards posés sur lui et se réveilla. A la vue des trois adolescents le fixant, il eut un reflexe bizarre de survie. Il repoussa Alayna toujours endormie, qui atterrit par terre. Un Aïe retentit.

« Je sais que tu as honte d'être venu me rejoindre dans le canapé parce que tu as cauchemardé comme un enfant, d'un concombre géant voulant te manger, mais tu n'était pas obligé de me virer du canapé pour autant. » Se vengea Alayna.

Derek grogna sous les rires à peine cachés des bêtas.

Quelques jours passèrent, Isaac et Derek délaissèrent leur très confortable entrepôt pour emménager chez Alayna et Jaden. Stiles, nouvellement transformé en loup-garou et surtout curieux notoire, harcela Alayna de questions, beaucoup de questions. Elle n'eut d'autres choix que de lui répondre si elle voulait avoir la paix. Quand elle pensait enfin avoir répondu à cette déferlante de questions, un autre tsunami d'interrogations venait la submerger. Est-ce que les loups-garous sont plus comme des loups ou comme des humains ? Est-ce que si je me jetais du haut d'un immeuble et que je m'écrase au sol, je suis mort ou est-ce que je ressuscite ? Est-ce qu'on a des pouvoir cachés, parce que si oui j'aimerais bien pouvoir contrôler l'esprit des gens ! Stiles ne s'arrêtait quasiment jamais, et tout le monde avait peur que le cerveau du jeune homme explose.

Étant le bêta d'Alayna, c'est elle qui lui apprit à se contrôler. Stiles attendit la première pleine lune avec impatience, contente de vivre une nouvelle expérience, et surtout de ne pas être celui qui allait se faire croquer en cas de dérapage. Mais contre toute attente, il se contrôla rapidement, comme Isaac. Derek et Scott furent totalement étonnés, voir même stupéfait que le jeune homme incapable de se concentrer pendant plus de deux secondes, arrive à se contrôler.

Presque chaque jour, Stiles partait dans les bois pour s'entrainer avec tout le monde. Au début, étant tout juste transformé, Stiles s'en prenait plein la figure. Boyd lui fonçait dessus, Isaac lui donnait un bon coup de poing, Erica, un coup de griffes. Stiles n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre et n'aimait par particulièrement ça, mais quand Derek s'occupa particulièrement de son entrainement, trouvant Alayna bien trop gentille envers lui, le jeune homme put enfin se défouler. Ou plutôt se venger de tout ce que l'alpha lui avait fait subir avant. Il démontra ainsi un talent particulier, non pas dans la force brute, mais dans la vitesse de ses réflexes. Il en profitait d'ailleurs, pour titiller Derek régulièrement. Ce qui énervait au plus haut point l'alpha, qui tentait de lui casser la figure, mais le loupait souvent, le jeune bêta réussissant à esquiver. Il continuait alors à sautiller, à courir et à faire des salto autour du pauvre Derek. L'alpha, peu patient, avait finalement jeté l'éponge, trouvant Stiles trop chiant, laissant le soin à Alayna de s'en occuper.

Stiles qui passait beaucoup de son temps chez Alay et Jad' en profita pour les observer. Après tout, les seules fois où il était venu, Jaden était toujours allongé sur le canapé, il voulait donc vérifier s'il y passait réellement tout son temps. Et oui, il y passait beaucoup de temps. Il découvrit surtout que le frère et la sœur étaient très proches. Mais après ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ça pouvait se comprendre. Ils se chamaillaient toujours gentiment, s'envoyant régulièrement des piques. Stiles se remémora qu'une fois alors que Jad' et lui était en train de s'entrainer dans la salle de sport que lui et sa sœur avait construit au sous-sol, et qu'Alay était revenue et les avaient appelés.

« Stiles, Jad', vous pouvez m'aider à remonter les courses, please ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient remonté en vitesse, mais Jad' qui aimait taquinée sa sœur, avait lancé d'un air de défi :

« Et si j'aide pas, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

- Je te prive de canapé. » Avait-elle dit en souriant.

Jaden s'était alors jeté à ses pieds dans un geste théâtral, en criant un « Naaaaaaaaan, tout mais pas ça » de souffrance extrême. Alay avait secouée la tête en rigolant avant de donner une petite tape sur la tête de son frère. Puis celui-ci c'était relevé et était parti aider Stiles rentrer les courses.

Les deux meutes n'en formaient désormais plus qu'une seule. Scott avait même accepté d'en faire partie. Isaac et Stiles finirent par très bien s'entendre, et trainaient souvent ensemble accompagné de Jaden. Boyd et Erica finirent par sortir ensemble. Scott passait beaucoup de temps avec Allison sans se cacher, même si Christopher les surveillait souvent de très près. Derek, fidèle à lui même, grognait encore et toujours. Alayna, elle, montrait chaque jour une facette différente. Passant de l'alpha autoritaire et respecté, à la petite fille blagueuse ou bien à la séductrice de Derek grognon. Parfois les bêtas surprenaient des gestes tendres entre les deux alphas, des mains entrelacés, un baiser. Mais si jamais Derek s'en rendait compte, le brun envoyait valser Alayna dans un grognement. Bien sûr, la jeune femme trouvait toujours un moyen de se venger. Bref, tout était bien qui finissait bien. Hormis le fait qu'Alayna avait cette drôle d'idée de faire reconnaître à Derek qu'il appréciait Stiles. Elle inventait chaque jour de nouveau plan pour les réunir. Et parfois ses plans marchaient, laissant Stiles et Derek dans des situations un peu embarrassantes. Comme la fois où elles les avaient enfermés dans une pièce froide pendant un bon moment, obligeant les deux loups à se coller l'un à l'autre pour se réchauffer. Mais au final, Stiles qui avait pourtant rejeté la morsure de Peter, était content d'être devenu un loup-garou. Bien sûr, il se disait parfois qu'il avait fallu que tout ça tombe sur lui, et qu'il n'avait rien demandé, non mais ho !

Un samedi matin, alors qu'ils étaient tous en forêt pour s'entrainer, Alay avait lancée l'idée d'aller à la plage.

« Non. Avait grogné Derek.

- Tu aurais pourtant bien besoin d'une dose de soleil. Parfois je me demande si je sors par avec un vampire ! S'exclama Alayna.

- Le grand méchant loup-garou ne sait pas nager, c'est ça ! Nargua Stiles.

- Je sais nager ! Répondit Derek énervé.

- Alors quoi ? Tu brilles au soleil ? Tu brûles au soleil ? Tu n'as pas de maillot de bain ? Si c'est que ça, tu peux t'en acheter un tu sais ! Dit Stiles en partant dans ses délires.

- La ferme ! »

Derek attrapa Stiles par le bras et l'envoya s'écraser un peu plus loin. Ayant plu la veille, Stiles atterrit dans une flaque d'eau. Il releva la tête, recouverte de boue.

« Même pas mal, et en plus il paraît que les bains de boue c'est génial ! » Rigola Stiles.

Derek énervé, se jeta sur le jeune homme pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Finalement, tout le monde rejoignit la bataille et cela finit en combat de boue, à l'exception d'Alay et Jad'. Le jeune homme, posa ses mains et sa tête sur les épaules de sa sœur et regardait la scène.

« Doit-on prendre part à cette épique bataille ou devons-nous nous foutre joyeusement de leur gueule au sec ? Demanda Jaden perplexe.

- Ils risquent de mal le prendre, si on se fout d'eux ! »

Le frère et la sœur se lancèrent à corps perdus, à l'assaut de la flaque de boue.

« ça vous dirait de manger un bout à la maison et de regarder un film ? Demanda Alayna au bout d'un moment.

- Est-ce que je…Commença Scott.

- Oui, tu peux inviter Allison. » Finit Jaden, en plongeant la tête de Scott dans la boue.

Ils rentrèrent chez Alayna et Jaden dans un piteux état. Tour à tour, ils prirent une douche et se changèrent. Dans la cuisine, Alay, Isaac et Derek faisaient la cuisine. Ce qui perturbait toujours Stiles, parce que voir Monsieur Grognon cuisiner était tellement…bizarre ! Il n'arriverait jamais à s'y habituer. Mais la fois qui avait été la plus perturbante, fut quand Alayna l'avait forcé à porter un tablier à fleurs pour faire un gâteau. Stiles avait bien ri sur le coup, mais il avait vite déchanté en se prenant le fameux gâteau dans la figure. Madame tenant absolument à manger sa pâtisserie, les avait alors obligés refaire le gâteau dans des tabliers spéciaux. Deux tabliers blancs sur lequel était imprimés une moitié de cœur. Elle avait d'ailleurs immortalisé la scène, par une photo qui trônait sur le frigo. Chacun pouvait donc rire des têtes enfarinées de Stiles et Derek, côte à côte, portant des tabliers formant un cœur.

Alayna et Jaden apportèrent pizzas, chips, pop-corn, bonbons et sodas sur la table du salon, sous le regard alléché des bêtas affamés. Un crissement de voiture se fit entendre. La jeune femme se précipita dehors. Allison était arrivée. Christopher n'eut pas le temps de redémarrer que la louve avait ouvert sa portière et l'avait extirpé de sa voiture, avant de sauter dans son dos.

« Puisque de toute façon, tu vas te garer plus loin, pour revenir à pieds ici et espionner ta fille pour vérifier qu'on ne la croque pas, autant que tu restes manger avec nous. Maintenant, Hu Papa Argent, Hu ! »

Christopher grogna.

« Descends Alay ! Grogna lui aussi Derek.

- Oh jaloux !...Attendez une seconde ! Derek ne serait pas ton fils par hasard ? Demanda Alayna.

- Quoi ? S'étouffèrent les deux hommes.

- Non, parce que vous êtes tous les deux, tout le temps en train de grogner, alors je me demandais. » Sourit Alayna.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent.

« Maintenant hu !

- Alayna, descends. Demanda calmement Christopher.

- Quoi ? Tu es un chasseur et nous des loups-garous alors on peut pas se faire une petite bouffe tous ensemble de temps en temps ?

- En effet. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai cautionné ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que je pardonne tout pour autant. Expliqua t-il avant de soupirer.

- Si tu ne me reproches rien, alors tu reproches des choses à Derek. Alors mettons les choses au clair. »

A la fenêtre, plusieurs petites têtes espionnaient la scène.

« Derek n'a pas tué Kate, c'est Peter le coupable et il est mort. En ce qui concerne Scott, qui a été transformé contre sa volonté, Peter était aussi le coupable. Donc le seul truc que tu peux reprocher à Derek, hormis le fait qu'il soit constamment grognon, c'est qu'il ait transformé des cas sociaux en loups. Mais ils n'ont pas été mordus contre leur volonté, donc pas de transgression du code. Maintenant tu vas venir manger avec nous, comme ça tu pourras surveiller ta fille de près et promis demain, je tue quelqu'un pour que tu puisses me pourchasser, comme au bon vieux temps, ok ? »

Christopher soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Définitivement, lui et Derek se ressemblait beaucoup, et Alayna n'avait pas peur de s'attirer leur foudres, pensa Stiles. Christopher finit par entrer dans la maison. De un, parce qu'un loup-garou était juché sur son dos et de deux, parce que ce loup était Alayna, et qu'elle obtenait quasiment tout le temps ce qu'elle voulait.

La petite troupe, mangeait joyeusement dans le salon devant Avatar. L'ambiance était détendue.

« En fait les Na'vis, ce sont des Schtroumf géants ! » S'exclama Stiles la bouche pleine de pizza.

Tout le monde rit, même Christopher et Derek s'autorisèrent un petit sourire en coin.

Tout allait bien, et rien ne laissait présager un drame. Rien ne laissait à penser que Derek allait bientôt subir un ultime traumatisme…

* * *

Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir suivi ma fic et d'avoir posté tant de reviews, que j'ai pris plaisir à lire. Je suis vraiment contente que vous ayez aimé mes piètres talents de conteuse ^^ Et j'en profite pour vous faire un petit sondage : Qui serait partant pour une suite ? Ou une fic traitant un peu plus de la transformation de Stiles ? Ou les deux ?


	8. Un Alpha en détresse !

Yo mes p'tits loups !

Désolée de ne pas avoir poster l'épilogue plus tôt, mais avec la rentrée (Youhou T-T) de merde que j'ai eu (j'aime les profs qui nous démoralise gaiement en deux secondes et demi. Pourquoi ces salopiauds se sentent obligés de te plomber le moral alors qu'il est déjà à zéro ? Ils suivent des cours intensifs de démoralisation intense durant leur formation ou quoi ? Grrrrr j'ai crois que j'ai plus qu'à me faire harakiri, parce que je ne pense pas que Derek accepte de me faire un câlin, mais je pourrais toujours demander à Stiles ! OK pas taper...je ne me mettrais pas entre Derek et Stiles), j'ai été quelque peu perturbée ^^" (Selon ma gentille bêta je suis tout le temps dérangée ! Moi Alpha moi mordre méchante bêta Grrrr!). Bref j'espère que votre rentrée a été plus..."joyeuse" que la mienne.

Pour ceux qui se demandent quand Derek et Stiles vont finir ensemble, je voulais juste rappeler que ma fic n'est pas une fic Sterek (Ok après cette déclaration je n'ai plus de lecteurs snif !), mais si vous voulez du Sterek, allez voir ma (mes) fics "Les Contes de Stiles" (un peu de pub XD).

Maintenant pour ceux qui voudraient me tuer à la fin, soit faites la queue, soit attendez quelques semaines histoire que je puisse poster une suite héhé =)

Bien sur ce trèèèèès long blablatage, je vous laisse enfin lire cet épilogue.

* * *

**Épilogue : Un Alpha en détresse !**

Tout le monde était partant pour aller à la plage, sauf Derek. Ce qui lui valait la « haine » de ses bêtas, qui préféraient aller s'amuser avec Alayna, Jaden et Stiles, le laissant grogner seul dans son coin. Mais Alay, sa chère dulcinée, avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour attirer le beau brun sexy à la plage, mais ça, il ne le savait pas.

Ce matin-là, Alayna avait appelé toute la joyeuse troupe pour leur demander de venir chez elle en tenue de plage. Boyd et Erica arrivèrent en premier, suivit cinq minutes plus tard par Scott et Allison, qui arrivèrent tranquillement, main dans la main. Et enfin, Isaac et Stiles, devenus amis depuis les moult évènements qui s'étaient récemment déroulés, pointèrent le bout de leurs nez une demi-heure plus tard.

Alayna courait dans tous les sens, préparant boissons, repas et autres bricoles pour leur voyage. Jaden, lui était confortablement installé sur le canapé en sirotant une limonade avec les autres.

« Juste une petite question, tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour qu'il accepte de venir ? Et encore pire, comment tu t'y prendre pour qu'il rentre dans l'eau ? Surtout qu'en y pensant bien, je paris qu'il n'a même pas de maillot de bain. Questionna Stiles.

- Pour le maillot de bain, ne t'en fait pas ! »

Alayna partit fouiller dans un sac et en sortit quelque chose. Elle s'approcha du groupe et brandit sa trouvaille. Un magnifique maillot de bain multicolore. Stiles explosa de rire.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il acceptera ? Demanda Isaac quelque peu perplexe.

- Oui, parce que ce sera soit il met ce magnifique maillot de bain, soit sa précieuse veste en cuir ira nager avec les algues au fond de la mer ! » S'exclama Alayna d'un air triomphant.

Stiles, qui avait arrêté de rire, imaginait Derek portant ce slip.

« Hé ! Stiles ! Arrête de baver en pensant à Derek ! Lança la jeune femme.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Mais… Tenta de se défendre Stiles sous les rires de ses amis.

- Bon et c'est quoi ton plan pour attirer Derek ? Demanda finalement Erica de plus en plus intriguée.

- Vous allez voir. Mais surtout quoiqu'il arrive, ne faites aucun bruit. » Dit Alayna en leur lançant un clin d'œil.

Sous les regards attentifs des loups, elle prit son portable et appela Derek. L'alpha décrocha tout de suite.

« Ouais, quoi ? Grogna Derek.

- Toujours aussi charmant mon chéri !

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- Pour t'emmerder ! » Soupira-t-elle.

Derek grogna à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- En fait je voulais savoir…ah attends trente secondes…bonjour, qui êtes v ….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Alayna raccrocha et lança un sourire en coin aux bêtas.

« Trop facile ! Derek peut être tellement protecteur quand il veut.

- Et c'est là que tu nous sors ton rire diabolique, c'est ça ! Lança Stiles.

- Exactement ! »

Alayna rit, rejoint par tous les bêtas.

Derek arriva quelques minutes plus tard, sa voiture crissant dans l'allée. Malgré la chaleur, il portait jean, T-shirt noir et veste en cuir.

« Sérieusement Derek ! Tu aurais au moins ou mettre une chemise blanche au lieu de ton éternelle T-shirt noir et de ta veste ! S'exaspéra Alayna en lui ouvrant la porte.

- Pourquoi t'as crié ? Grogna Derek, sentant qu'il s'était fait avoir.

- Oh ça, c'était juste un moyen pour te faire rappliquer ici. »

Alayna déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de l'alpha, avant de le tirer à l'intérieur.

« Bon, maintenant on va à la plage ! Dit Alayna toute contente.

- J'espère pour toi que tu es prêt à supporter ma sœur, Derek, parce qu'elle ne va pas te lâcher ! Lança Jaden, toujours affalé sur le canapé.

- Je n'aurais pas à la supporter, parce que je ne viens pas ! » Dit Derek en colère.

Il ne put faire un pas en direction de la sortie qu'Alayna liait sa main à la sienne par une paire de menottes.

« Merci, Stiles d'en avoir emprunté une paire à ton père. Le remercia Alayna.

- Mais de rien. Sourit Stiles, sous le regard quasi haineux de Derek.

- Enlève-moi tout de suite ses menottes ou je t'arrache le bras ! Grogna l'alpha.

- Vas-y. » Défia Alayna.

Bien sûr Derek hésita. Il avait beau être en colère, il ne voulait pas non plus « abimer » Alayna.

« Jaden, tu conduis. Dit Alayna en lançant les clefs à son frère, qui les rattrapa sans même se retourner.

- ça t'arrive de quitter ton canapé ou de faire autre chose que dormir ? Demanda Isaac devant l'attitude toujours détendue de Jaden.

- Je quitte le canapé pour aller dormir, et quand je dors pas, je suis sur le canapé. Ça répond à ta question ! Rigola le jeune homme.

- Tu ressembles plus à un ours en hibernation constante qu'à un loup-garou. » Soupira Isaac.

Jaden se leva, suivit par le reste des bêtas et se dirigea vers le garage.

A côté de la moto d'Alayna et de la Porsche de Jaden, un van occupait une bonne partie de l'espace. La voiture faisait un peu tâche à côté des deux autres véhicules.

Jaden s'installa au volant, les autres montèrent à l'arrière, laissant les deux places de devant pour Alayna et Derek. La jeune femme arrivait d'ailleurs lentement mais inexorablement vers la voiture. Derek faisait tout son possible pour empêcher Alayna de le trainer à la plage. La jeune alpha, bien que plutôt musclée, avait du mal à tirer Derek qui usait de sa carrure pour la ralentir. Finalement, Isaac et Stiles se dévouèrent pour aider la jeune femme. Derek, seul contre tous, ne put faire autrement que de monter dans le van.

Le soleil brillait, aucun nuage ne venait encombrer le ciel. L'air était chaud, et tous attendaient avec impatience d'arriver à plage. Sauf Derek bien sûr, qui ronchonnait. Les autres ne faisaient même plus attention aux grognements de l'alpha mal luné, et chantaient joyeusement les chansons qui passaient à la radio.

Après une bonne heure de route, Jaden gara la voiture près d'un petit chemin de sable, un peu perdue au milieu de la végétation.

« Y a écrit « Plage privée, interdiction d'entrer ». Signala Boyd.

- T'inquiète pas, la plage nous appartient. Lança Jaden en sortant de la voiture.

- Hein ? Firent en même temps plusieurs voix.

- Oui, j'ai trouvé sympa d'avoir une petite plage privée où personne ne nous dérangerait ! Déclara innocemment Alayna en souriant. Suivez-nous !

- Bah oui, c'est JUSTE une plage privée ! » Marmonna Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

Plus la troupe avançait sur le sentier sablonneux, plus Derek se renfrognait et trainait les pieds.

Ils finirent par déboucher dans une petite crique. Stiles fut le premier à se lancer à l'assaut de la plage, sous le regard exaspéré d'Allison et Erica, qui préférèrent s'installer tranquillement sur leurs serviettes.

« Je paris que Batman va s'écraser au sol ! Se moqua Erica.

- Non, il est pas si maladroit que ça. Rigola Allison en lançant un regard vers le jeune homme.

- Je suis sûre à cent pour cent que Stiles va manger la poussière dans 5…4…3…2…1…0 »

Isaac rattrapa rapidement Stiles et le plaqua au sol, rapidement rejoint par Scott et Boyd.

« Tu avais raison. Sourit Allison.

- Génial maintenant, on a le droit à une bagarre de louveteaux ! Regarde-moi, ça on dirait des chiots ! » Soupira Erica.

Allison rigola, mais en observant bien, les quatre bêtas qui s'amusaient gaiment à se mordiller et à se rouler dans le sable, elle se rendit compte qu'Erica n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Un peu plus loin, Alayna se moquait ouvertement de Derek.

« Regarde-moi ça, on dirait un vampire ! Tout pâle, complètement habillé en noir. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux donc bien te trouver ? Soupire Alayna.

- Si je te plais pas, tu peux toujours sortir avec Stiles. Grogna Derek en sueur.

- Enlève au moins ta veste ! S'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Enlève les menottes d'abord. Dit Derek en agitant les dites menottes sous le nez de la jeune femme.

- Ok, ok, Grincheux ! »

Alayna sortit les précieuses petites clés et défit les menottes. Derek alla s'asseoir en grognant sous un arbre.

« Bon, tu vas l'enlever cette veste ?

- Non. Si je commence à enlever quoique ce soit, tu vas me forcer à rentrer dans l'eau. Dit Derek en désignant les jeunes qui avaient finalement atterri dans l'eau à force de roulades dans le sable.

- Que nenni ! Allez, enlève cette veste ! A moins que tu ne préfères t'évanouir à cause de la chaleur et te taper la honte de ta vie ! » Lança Alayna.

Derek soupira et finit par enlever sa chère veste en cuir. Alayna sourit devant l'attitude boudeuse et enfantine de Derek. Elle enleva ensuite ses vêtements et se dirigea vers l'eau.

« Hey, les p'tits loups, au lieu de faire un concours de T-shirt mouillés pour impressionner les filles…et Derek, vous feriez mieux de vous mettre en maillot de bain ! » Dit-elle en regardant les garçons toujours vêtus en train de barboter dans l'eau.

Les bêtas se retournèrent vers Alayna et restèrent bouche bée. Une queue de dragon s'enroulait autour du nombril de la jeune femme, partant ensuite sur le côté droit pour remonter le long dans son dos, la tête de l'animal reposant sur le haut de sa poitrine.

« Les mecs, vous pourriez arrêter de mater ma sœur comme ça ? Ronchonna Jaden.

- T'as aussi un tatouage, Jaden ? Bava Stiles en ne décrochant pas son regard des yeux du dragon.

- Stiles, on se change ensemble dans les vestiaires et t'as jamais remarqué ? » S'exclama Jaden en s'interposant entre sa sœur et Stiles.

Le jeune homme retira son T-shirt, dévoilant un tatouage tribal, recouvrant une partie de son épaule et de son pectoral gauche, et dont certaines lignes dessinaient étrangement une tête de loup.

« Au lieu de vous extasier devant nos merveilleux tatouages, retirez vos vêtements ! » Dit Alayna, en chatouillant les côtes de son frère pour le faire dégager de devant elle.

Les filles déjà en maillots de bain, rejoignirent Alay et attendirent le glorieux retour des garçons, qui vinrent sauter dans l'eau quelques minutes plus tard. Plus haut, Derek avait fermé les yeux, afin d'oublier où il se trouvait.

Ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Mais Alayna était bien décidé à accomplir ses deux missions. La première, mettre Derek en maillot de bain. La deuxième, faire en sorte que Stiles et Derek se rapproche. Alayna proposa de manger un peu, en entendant quelques ventres gargouiller. Tous se dirigèrent sous l'arbre qu'avait choisi Derek.

« Choisissez un autre arbre ! » Grogna Derek, les yeux toujours fermés.

Alayna s'assit sur les jambes allongées de Derek et appuya de tout son poids son dos contre le torse de Derek.

« Pour te rafraichir ! » Rigola-t-elle.

Derek se crispa. Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement le laisser tranquille ? Il grogna mais ne la délogea pas pour autant. Alayna se décolla de son torse, le temps d'attraper de quoi manger.

« Tiens, Grincheux. » Dit-elle en lui tendant un sandwich, avant de se recoller contre lui.

Derek mangea silencieusement. Appréciant le contact frais d'Alayna contre lui, sans le dire.

Après avoir mangé, les bêtas s'allongèrent un moment le temps de digérer. Alayna, elle, retourna dans l'eau. Elle avait un plan pour dérider le grognon Derek.

Toujours allongé sous son arbre, les yeux fermés, il sentit Alayna approcha mais ne se méfia pas. Erreur fatale. Une vague d'eau le submergea. Il ouvrit les yeux. Alayna était debout devant lui, un air triomphant sur le visage, et un saut désormais vide en main. Il entendit les adolescents rire. Derek grogna.

« Oh tu es tout mouillé ! Tu risques de tomber malade si tu restes dans ces vêtements tous mouillés ! Déclara de manière enfantine son bourreau.

- Je reste habillé. Aboya Derek.

- Non ! »

Alayna attrapa d'un mouvement rapide la veste en cuir de Derek et partit en courant en direction de l'eau. Derek comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire, se mit à lui courir après. Les bêtas regardaient la scène de loin. Cela les amusait beaucoup. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de voir le grand Derek mené ainsi en bateau.

« Mets-toi en maillot de bain ou dis adieu à ta veste. Le« menaça » t-elle gentiment.

- Alay, rend moi ma veste ! Grogna Derek.

- Tes vêtements contre ta veste. Sourit-elle.

- J'ai pas de maillot de bain ! » Soupira Derek entre ses dents.

Alayna lâcha le seau d'eau, et dévoila un tissu coloré caché auparavant derrière.

« Heureusement que je suis là. Dit-elle en brandissant le maillot de bain canard sous les yeux effarés de Derek.

- Hors de question que je mette ça ! » Aboya l'alpha.

Alayna fit semblant de lâcher la veste.

« Ok, j'me change ! » Cracha-t-il en attrapant le maillot de bain.

Derek remonta la plage et se cacha derrière un arbre le temps de se changer. Alayna déposa délicatement la veste en cuir de Derek près de l'arbre. Stiles la rejoint.

« Bien joué. S'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, je suis plutôt fière de moi pour ce coup-là ! Rigola-t-elle.

- Va falloir que tu m'enseignes quelques trucs pour maitriser le terrifiant Derek !

- Tu ne maitriseras que dalle Stiles ! Grogna Derek en sortant de derrière l'arbre.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Un Derek vêtu d'un maillot de bain à motif de canards colorés était tout simplement l'un des plus beaux jours de leurs vies ! Certes, l'alpha avait un regard encore plus meurtrier que d'habitude, mais le voir presque totalement nu vêtu de ce simple maillot de bain canard, spécialement choisi par Alayna pour cette occasion était hilarant, et les bêtas en profitèrent pour prendre quelques clichés afin de constituer un dossier compromettant contre leur grognon de chef. Pour Derek, en revanche, c'était l'un des pires jours de sa vie. Le plus traumatisant peut-être. La honte totale !

- Ce short te va à ravir…vraiment ! Nargua Stiles.

- Tais-toi où je t'égorge. Dit Derek en montrant ses magnifiques dents.

- Abime pas mon Stiles ! S'exclama Alayna tout sourire.

- Ce n'est pas TON Stiles. Grogna Derek à cran.

- Oh oui pardon. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le mien mais le tien. Dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Arrête avec ça ! Aboya Derek.

- Pourquoi tu veux absolument me caser avec Derek ? Après tout, tu es en couple avec lui et on se déteste tous les deux. Il ne fait que me plaquer contre des murs, à moins que ce ne soit une marque d'amour ! Derek est-ce une marque d'amour de ta part ? Non parce que si c'est ça tu t'y prends mal, mais alors vraiment très mal !...Ok pas taper ! Déballa Stiles à toute allure en faisant de grand geste avec ses bras.

« Mais bon Dieu, quand allez-vous reconnaître que vous vous aimez bien ! En plus, vous êtes mignons à jouer au chat et à la souris ! »

S'en était trop pour Derek et Stiles. Pour une fois, ils tombèrent d'accord. Ils se lancèrent un regard plein de sous-entendu, puis fixèrent Alayna, qui partit immédiatement en courant comprenant que les deux loups allaient se venger de tout ce qu'elle leur faisait subir. Stiles partit le premier à la poursuite de la jeune femme, sous le regard hilare des autres adolescents qui trouvait le « spectacle » fort intéressant. Bientôt, les paris allèrent de bon train. Boyd, Erica et Isaac parièrent que Derek allait rattraper Alayna, Scott et Allison soutinrent que Stiles allait sauter sur Alayna avant Derek et Jaden fut le seul à parier sur sa sœur, tout en filmant la scène.

Après quelques mètres de course dans le sable fin, Stiles rattrapa Alayna et voulut se jeter sur elle. Manque de chance, elle réagit plus rapidement et le projeta en arrière. Et qui s'y trouvait aussi ? Derek qui, dans un geste involontairement, mais au plus profond de lui voulut (mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais, même au prix de sa vie), rattrapa le jeune loup. Mais comme le Destin faisait bien son boulot, et qu'il avait apparemment un but commun avec Alayna, il fit en sorte que les pieds de Stiles et de Derek s'emmêlent, entrainant les deux loups à la renverse. Ils tombèrent dans une gerbe de sable chaud. Derek, à moitié allongé sur le sol, le dos de Stiles plaqué contre son buste, avait placé un bras protecteur sur le torse du jeune homme. CLIC. Derek et Stiles tournèrent la tête en direction du bruit suspect, qui fut bientôt suivit par une myriade d'autres. Les autres loups jouaient gaiment aux paparazzis.

Derek repoussa Stiles qui tomba la tête la première dans le sable. A la façon dont il recracha le sable de sa bouche, tout le monde en déduit que ce n'était pas un « aliment » très agréable en bouche. C'était définitivement et irrémédiablement le jour le plus traumatisant de la vie de Derek, et en plus ses maudits louveteaux avaient des preuves ! Un sourire carnassier se forma sur les lèvres de Derek, en même temps que d'agréables idées de meurtres passant du plus simple au plus élaboré, du moins atroce à l'affreusement douloureux. Tous les loups durent ressentir l'aura noire autour de l'alpha car ils déguerpirent tous se réfugier dans l'eau. Mais est-ce que de simples vaguelettes allaient pouvoir retenir la soif de vengeance d'un alpha sexy en maillot de bain à canards multicolores et de surcroit hyper énervé ? Probablement pas.

* * *

Mouhahahahahaha vous allez devoir attendre longtemps avant d'avoir une suite ! (m'en voulez pas, c'est ma bêta qui voulait que j'écrive ça. Elle passe pour la grosse méchante alors que de nous deux, c'est moi l'être maléfique nyarknyarknyark XD). Plus sérieusement je vais essayer de poster la suite le plus rapidement possible, et entre temps je posterais surement du Sterek (mais ne vous attendez pas à du lemon, ni hard, ni gentil, parce que je suis pas très à l'aise pour en écrire. J'essaierais mais je ne vous garantis rien). Voilà, voilà et comme Derek dirais : mettez une review ou je vous arrache la gorge avec mes dents !

Bisou, je vous aime et à la prochaine si vous êtes toujours en vie mouhahahahaha !


End file.
